The Vongola College
by RiCa1826
Summary: Lal Mirch was forced to enter Vongola College, a school for the Vongola Famiglia founded by Giotto Primo. There, she experienced something she never experienced before, and that was to have fun and truly fall in love.
1. Prologue

Okay~...this is my new story and first fanfic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

This was requested by my classmate Daniel-kun, whom I call Byakuran-chan because of his Byakuran drawings :)

...and he calls me Lal because I love Lal Mirch :3..Thanks Daniel-Byakuran XD

A Byakuran and Lal Mirch fanfic :D

hope you enjoy !

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to the one and only Amano Akira-sensei :DD

* * *

**The Vongola College**

Starring: Byakuran and Lal Mirch

**Warning**: OOCness and Crackness 8D

Rated T for some of the words :3

**Summary**: Lal Mirch was forced to enter Vongola College, a school for the Vongola Famiglia founded by Giotto Primo. There, she experienced something she never experienced before, and that was to have fun and truly fall in love. There will be OCs that will be introduced in this story ^^.

* * *

...Prologue...

* * *

"W..what?" Lal Mirch shockingly said,almost falling off from her chair.

"Do I need to tell it again?" Reborn said in an annoying tone.

"You're going to enter Vongola College together with Dame-Tsuna and the others."

..._This is ridiculous_...

"A-are you kidding me? Me? enter school?..Are you crazy?" Lal protested.

"Oh, by the way, Colonello will also be there" Reborn ignored Lal's protest and smirked.

With that, Lal blushed and stopped questioning more...

Maybe that's an enough information for her to know

..._Little did she know, there's still more~_...


	2. Chapter 1: Entering Vongola College

_Horraaayyy ! for the first chapter :)_

_please enjoy and sorry if there are wrong grammars "_

_to the ones who reviewed:_

_**COLONELA**: Thanks for your compliments ! :D_

_**Lal Plaridel:** Thanks for correcting..hahaha...I'll try that, but I think I'm not good at first person..maybe, haha..but anyways, thanks again :)_

_I don't own KHR ~_

_btw, Lal is entering 3rd Highschool ok? ^^_

* * *

Listening to :

my mom and dad talking and a whatever conversation in the radio

* * *

_**...Chapter 1: Entering Vongola College...**_

_**

* * *

**_

On the first day~

"What the..." Lal murmured to herself, looking at the class list on the school's bulletin board:

**Vongola College**

**3rd Year Highschool Batch**

-CLASS B-

Squalo Suberbi

Belphegor

Fon

Fran

Spanner

Shoichi Irie

**Lal Mirch**

Viper

...and OC names...

'_This is HELL_' Lal mentally cursed Reborn for sending her here in this school...

::FF to the classroom::

"VOIIII ! OHAYO !" Squalo was the first one who greeted her, Lal on the other hand don't know if she became deaf because of that freaking loud voice.

"Ushishishi~..Ohayo Lal-chan" Bel greeted as he clung his arm to Lal's shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" Lal shouts as she takes Bel's arm off her shoulder.

'_Curse this. I'm really in HELL_' she thought as she proceeded to the table at the back..in the corner

"O..ohayo gozaimasu.." a girl with a long brown hair and a pair of crimson brown eyes greeted Lal Mirch shyly.

"Ohayo" Lal replied looking at her then smiled. The girl also smiled and said "I'm Juuri Kiryuu, you can call me Juuri. what's yours?"

"Lal Mirch" Lal replied "call me Lal" she added.

"Huwa ~ sugoi, you're Lal Mirch-san, the incomplete arcobaleno..ano, can we be friends Lal-san..I mean Lal?" Juuri blushed.

Lal thought for a while then replied, "Sure ! why not" with a bright smile, a rare one for Belphegor and the others to stare at.

"Ushishishi~ what an angelic smile" Bel murmured, Squalo twitched as he caught himself staring at Lal.

::Later on, during Lunch time::

"Hello, Lal-san" Fon greeted Lal who is eating with Juuri.

"Yo, Fon" Lal replied

"Kon'nichiwa Fon-san" Juuri politely greeted

"Kon'nichiwa Juuri-san" Fon smiled.

"By the way Lal-san, How's entering this school?" Fon added as he turn his gaze at Lal

"School?..Well it's fine, getting used to it. Oh, i have something to ask"

Lal said as she looked at Fon

"Hmm?"

"Why is this school called Vongola College if there is no college students here?..I thought I'm going to enter college itself?" Lal curiously asked.

"oh, that. Well, actually Vongola College was once a university, but the Vongola 4th decided to have another and named it Vongola University." Fon explained

"so Vongola College is now for Highschool and Middleschool, it is also known as Vongola School" he added

"how confusing" Juuri said

"yeah, I agree" Lal nodded

"ahaha, well, that's how it is" Fon laughed. Lal and Juuri joined in until the bell rings.

"well, let's go to class now" Lal stands up and takes Juuri's hand.

"arigatou Lal" Juuri smiled.

and they proceed to their class.

* * *

Song playing:

Fuuki Iinchou (Hibari's Theme) (just finished XD)

* * *

_sorry it was short ^^" and OOC XD_

_Please review ! Onegai desu~_

_Only Cloud Flames are accepted XD~_

_Thanks for reading.._

_next chapter: New Students_

_**-RiCa1826-**_


	3. Chapter 2: New Students

_2nd chapter~...BANZAI ! XD_

_thanks again to **COLONELA** for reading and reviewing~ haha..._

_again, sorry for wrong grammars ;3_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR :3_

* * *

Sound listening to:

the loud chirping of our love birds :3

* * *

**_...Chapter 2: New Students..._**

* * *

The following week~

Lal yawned as she enter the classroom. "Ohayo Onee-chan!" Juuri approched Lal.

"O-Onee-chan?" Lal almost stumble from what she heard. "why?" she added

"Hahmm~..because Lal-onee-chan is older than me!" Juuri cheerfully said

"You really don't need to call me 'onee-chan' ya know" Lal sighed as she proceed to her favorite place with Juuri tailing behind her.

"I do ! I do ! I do !" Juuri whined. Finally, Lal agreed to be called 'onee-chan' for she doesn't want to argue more with Juuri.

Juuri finally stopped whining. '_Good_' Lal thought..'_I just wanna sleep_' she thought again as bow down, her eyes were closing, suddenly the bell rings.

"damn day" she cursed under her breath as she sit up straight and face the front.

* * *

"Okay~ Good morning class~" the teacher sang as she enter the classroom

"Good morning Kairi-sensei" the class greeted.

"Today, we have 2 new students !" the teacher cheerfully said

The whole class except Lal were excited to know who they are.

Bel had his murderous grin, Fon and Juuri only smiled, Fran still emotionless , Viper murmured something and Shoichi and Spanner sighed.

"Please enter the both of you~" the teacher said.

The two new students entered, guess who , both of them were male, the first one who entered has spiky white hair and piercing light purple eyes.  
The other one has long light mint green hair tied, has earrings like shells and mint green eyes..now finally guessed who they are? :D

Lal Mirch turned to see who are those who will add miserableness in her school life. Only to found out that, "Th...that's.." Lal stuttering-ly murmured to herself.

Fon and Bel's grin and smile was wiped off their faces. Juuri's smile turned into a oh-no-why-the-hell-are-they-here look.  
Oh yeah, since she is in Vongola College, she also knows who they are.

"Yo~" the spiky haired student spoke, "I'm Byakuran, nice to meet you all" added the spiky haired student who was revealed to be Byakuran.

"And I'm Kikyo, nice to meet you all also," spoke the other student who was revealed to be Kikyo.

"o-ho, there are so many beautiful ladies here" he smirked, the girls went into a 'kyaa-kyaa' mode upon hearing those words.

"Oh no...this is more miserable than hell starting from this day onwards" Lal murmured sending shivers down he spine.

"Lal Mirch-san !" the teacher called

"Hai !" Lal immediately respond and stand up

"Please take care of Byakuran ok? Byakuran-kun, please take your seat beside Lal Mirch-san" the teacher smiled

"ah..hai" Lal, who couldn't do anything agreed then sat down, shivers still sending down her spine.

"Kikyo-kun, please seat beaside Christine-chan" the teacher points at the empty chair beside the girl named Christine.

"o-ho, arigatou" Kikyo said proceeding to the chair.

"Yo Lal-chan~..It's been a while, hope we can be good seat-mates nee?" Byakuran grinned. "Ah." Lal replied.

_...Or maybe not?..._

:)

* * *

Song listening to:

Hallucination by Yuya Matsushita (just finished again XD)

and

Hitoribocchi no Sadame by Takeshi Kondo (Hibari Kyoya)

* * *

_Arigatou for reading my second chapter~_

_it's short again ^^"_

_o-ho, please review :3_

_sorry I really don't know what color Kikyo's hair and eyes really are :p_

_hahaha, this is the start :)))._

_Flames are accepted ~_

_Next Chapter: Juuri Kiryuu's Secret _

_**-RiCa1826-**_


	4. Chapter 3: Juuri Kiryuu's Secret

_And here's chapter 3 ~ ! XD_

_thanks for your lovely comments **COLONELA** :DD_

_sorry for wrong grammarrrrrsssss~ hahaha, how many times do i have to tell this? XD_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR..._

* * *

Listening to :

Perfect World by Takanori Ooyama (Byakuran)

* * *

_**...Chapter 3: Juuri Kiryuu's Secret...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Juuri" Lal called Juuri from behind

"Hai, Onee-chan?" Juuri replied poking a sleeping Belphegor

"I told you not to call me-""onee-chan" Juuri repeated, Lal sighed and walk beside her.

"I have something to ask" Lal started

"Hai?" Juuri looked up at Lal (A/N: Lal is taller than Juuri :3)

"Which family do you belon- why are you poking Bel? when he wakes up you'll be an alive target board!" Lal whispered

"haha, he won't" Juuri grinned still poking Belphegor. Suddenly, Belphegor woke up, Lal's eyes widened signalling a oh-no-she's-dead look and stepped backwards.

"Oi, baka-hime **[1]**, stop poking me" Bel hissed.

"Gomen gomen fakey-prince" Juuri grinned wider, Bel stands up from his chair, Lal was starting to shiver, Juuri is going to be a target board now.

But the much awaiting scene of Juuri being an alive target board didn't happened, instead Belphegor walked outside like nothing happened, leaving Lal with a confused look and a still grinning Juuri. Lal run towards her and yelled. "OI ! don't you know what might happened to you if you do that again?"

"Gomen onee-chan, but that's our bonding" Juuri said with an apologetic puppy dog eyes.

"Bonding?" Lal snapped, "hai ! our bonding" Juuri smiled.

"The truth is, Belphegor is my cousin !" Juuri cheerfully said.

"EH?"...so her question was finally answered without her repeating again, Juuri was Belphegor's cousin, she heared it loud and clear from Juuri herself.

"My surname, Kiryuu is the maiden surname of Belphegor's mom" Juuri continued, Lal absorbing every detail of what she is saying.

"and.."Juuri paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm a princess of the Kiryuu Famiglia" she looked at Lal and smiled, Lal 's jaw dropped from the first three words she heard, those three words repeating again and again inside her mind..'_I'm a princess_'...

"ah...Earth to Onee-chan ! Earth to Onee-chan !" Juuri called waving her hand in front of an agape Lal

"a-aha?" Lal finally snapped from her mind registering session.

"You're back~" Juuri sang.

"ah..I have one more question to ask..." Lal spoke again (Author: haha ! fast recovery XD)

"Hai?"

"uhh, why are you walking with Dino Cavallone yesterday?"

"Oh, Dino-kun !" Juuri smiled

'_Dino-kun?_'

"He's my boyfriend !" Juuri happily said.

And those words were the last one's she heard before her vision went black :3...

* * *

_note:_

_**[1] **baka-hime is Stupid-princess_

* * *

Song playing:

Special Illusion by Kokuryu Sachi (Fran)

* * *

_sorry it was short ^^"again and OOC XD..I'll try to have the next chapter long :)_

_Please review ! Onegai desu~_

_ Flames are accepted XD~_

_Thanks for reading.._

_next chapter: Pissing-off Tapping_

_Byakuran will now appear in this chapter :3.._

_and I won't be able to update this until Tuesday because of busy schedule...gomenasai~_

_till next time _

_**-RiCa1826-**_


	5. Chapter 4: Pissing off tapping

_Yo ~ It's me again~_

_sorry for not updating too soon T^T..I'm too busy.._

_well, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it :)_

_**Disclaimer:** not mine desu~_

* * *

Song Listening to:

Run Devil Run by SNSD

* * *

**...Chapter 4: Pissing-off Tapping...**

* * *

It was a great _damn_ boring day at Vongola College.

Lal was sitting in her chair...by the corner, doing an activity left by their teacher.  
It was their last subject for the day, oh yes ! finally, dismissal after this..then suddenly,

_TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! TAP !_

Lal jerked up from her slouching postion to look up and see who was doing that darn tapping.

"What?" she said annoyingly to the no other than Byakuran.

Byakuran sheepishly grinned and continued tapping her table for _no reason_...

As Byakuran continued tapping, Lal had veins popping on her forehead,  
Byakuran on the other hand still enjoyed tapping Lal's table and _pissing_ her off.

"_Omae_" Lal muttered under her breath,  
"_Nani_?" Byakuran finally spoke, his grin widen, _still_ tapping the table.

"You bastard, what do you want?" Lal annoyingly said as she continued doing her activity, trying to ignore Byakuran.  
"_Marshmallows~_" Byakuran cooed, _loud_ and _clear_, still tapping Lal's table (a/n:..haha ! tap !)

"You really wanna die early huh?" Lal, who was already pissed off aimed her arm-mounted gun at Byakuran.

At the same time, Byakuran raised a picture from who-knows-where it came from. Lal's eyes widened form what she saw:

a picture of her and *_ehem_* Colonello *_ehem_* sleeping together...in the bed..both naked..

"the fuck !" Lal cursed, her face is burning red mixed of embarassment and anger. A devilish smirk tugged on Byakuran's lips as he waved the picture.

"Try to hurt me and I'll show this to Tsunayoshi-kun and the others...especially to _Colonello_" Byakuran tempted.

"w-wait ! h-how ?..I don't remember sleeping with Colonello !" Lal protested,

"Hn?..Aren't you updated Lal-chan? Photoshops are popular nowadays~" Byakuran's smirk turned into a devilish grin, waving the picture again infront of a flushed Lal Mirch.

"**LIKE I CARE !**" Lal shouted angrily aiming the gun and ready to pull the trigger to shoot that Marshmallow-freak.

Their classmates didn't care at all, Fon and the others (a/n: aka the Characters) are busy doing the activity,  
Juuri is sleeping, and the class is very noisy.

"PREPARE TO D-" Lal stopped from what she's going to say for she found out that Byakuran is no longer in front of her anymore.

..he already went outside to spread the _fake_ good news that Lal already slept with Colonello...

"Oh fuck ! great !" Lal muttered under her breath as she stood from her chair and dashed out the classroom to catch up that Byakuran aka the marshmallow-monster. **[1]**

For if she don't hurry up,  
..._It won't be good_...

* * *

**[1]**- hahaha~..I have many nicknames for our marshmallow lover so there ! XD

* * *

Song Listening to:

Lucifer by SHINee

* * *

_Hai~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter ~..told ya it should really be Rated T for Lal's swearing.._

_and..It's short again T^T...gomenasai ~..maybe my limit's are till here for now.._

_Next Chapter: Por-..err..Photographic_

_dewa, going to type the next chapter :DD_

_Flames are accepted ! please review~_

**_-RiCa1826-_**


	6. Chapter 5: Por err Photographic

_Haha~ Chapter 5 !_

_so happy ~ _

_the continuation of Chapter 4 ~ :)_

_hope you'll enjoy !_

_**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything, except my OC.._

* * *

Song Listening to:

No Control by Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Irie Shouichi)

* * *

**...Chapter 5: Por- err...Photographic...**

* * *

Lal ran along the hallway as fast as she can to catch up Byakuran.

_'Oh no this is totally bad' _she thought as she slow down from her tracks, seeing Byakuran waving the picture like he can see her from behind.

Byakuran turned left, Lal tried to catch up with him only to fail when he was suddenly out of sight again.

"Heck !" Lal twitched and ran again..

* * *

_...in Class D...(Tsuna's class)_

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran greeted Tsuna who is standing at the door.

"H-HIIIIIEEEE ! B-Byakuran !" Tsuna shouted.

"JYUUDAIME ! what happened?" Gokudera immediately rushed at Tsuna's side, as expected from the self-proclaimed right-hand man of the Vongola 10th Generation's boss.

"You Bastard !" Gokudera barked as he brought out his dynamites.  
"P-Please stop that Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna blurted out.

"But Jyuudaime this bastard is disturbing your peace" Gokudera reasoned out.  
"_I-Iie_, it's fine he's not disturbing me" Tsuna said then Gokudera lowered his dynamites.

"B-by the way...w-why are you here B-Byakuran ?" Tsuna nervously asked, Byakuran might kill him in an instant so he stepped back a few inches away from him.

"Hmm...well, I just wanna ask if you want to see some real Por-err...Photographic ?" Byakuran grinned, a strange, funny aura surrounding him.

"errr...n-no thanks" Tsuna shook his head, his hand waving in front of him

"Eh? why not?..It's very interesting and very amazing ya'know?" Byakuran insisted, with his puppy dog eyes.

"O-okay..ehehe.." Tsuna answered nervously..

When our Marshmallow-freak was about to show the picture to our little Tuna-fish, the sexy blonde with a "1" pin attached on his head band came into the scene..

"Hey what's that kora !" Colonello asked as he joined Tsuna.

_'Good timing eh?'_

"A very interesting picture I made using photoshops~" Byakuran boasted, a sheepish grin tugging his lips...

"Oh~..can I look at it?" Colonello smiled.

* * *

"DAMN ! WHERE IS THAT MARSHMALLOW-FREAK ?" Lal shouted along the hallway, doesn't even care if classes were still going on.

When Lal turned left, she finally saw Byakuran with Tsuna and...Colonello !

"BYAKURAN ~ !" Lal shouted in the hallway, she saw Byakuran smirked, "I'm gonna show it okay~" he said aloud as he was about to show the picture.

Too bad our Spartan Lady was fast enough to take the picture away from Byakuran's hand in just a flash. When she got the picture, she stared at it for 5 seconds, memorizing every detail of the picture then teared it into small pieces.

"T-there...p-problem solved.." Lal said, panting

Tsuna and Colonello gave her a confused stare, Byakuran, in a state of shock.  
After all, he can't believe that Lal was that fast just for a _fake_ picture.

When Lal finally pull herself together, she send Byakuran dagger glares and dragged him like a mother dragging her little son.

"_A-ano_..Lal-san?" Tsuna called, Lal glared at him, dark aura surronding her. "What?" she replied in a scary voice

"N...Nothing !" Tsuna shook his head nervously.

"See you next time kora !" Colonello waved, Lal scowled and continued dragging Byakuran back to where he belongs to.

...she can never show her face to Colonello again if he did see what's in the picture...

* * *

Song Listening to:

Setsuna No Kioku by Satomi Akesaka (Chrome Dokuro)

* * *

_hehe~..this one's a filler..i think.. XD_

_btw, Tsuna and Colonello are classmates :DD_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter.._

_Flames are accepted !_

_Please review~_

_Next Chapter: Stop Looking !_

_dewa~ mata nee~_

**_-RiCa1826-_**


	7. Chapter 6: Stop Looking !

_YAY for the 6th chapter ! :DD_

_hope you'll enjoy reading again ~:D_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR :3_

* * *

Song Listening to:

Burning Prayer by Suzuki Masami (Lal Mirch)

* * *

**...Chapter 6: Stop Looking !...**

* * *

"Byakuran-kun, please exchange seats with Marwin-kun" the teacher requested.

"oh, finally" Lal Mirch murmered as Byakuran took his things and transfered 2 seats away from her.

Byakuran on the other hand, frowned at this.  
Heck ! he can't eat secretly and peacefully in that seating angle, the teacher will caught him and he cannot tease Lal anymore.

"Hi there Lal-san !" Marwin said as he took his seat beside Lal.  
"Hello Marwin-san !" Lal replied.

"Hope we can be good seatmates" Marwin smiled

"Sure can, thanks !" Lal smiled back.

"Ok ! Let's proceed to our lesson for today ~" the teacher said as she get the chalk and started writing something on the board.

Byakuran looked back at Lal who is smiling at Marwin, _that_ smile was _never_ shown to him..he admitted that he was envious...

_"Poker face"_ Byakuran murmured then tried to concentrate on the lesson.

* * *

_3 days later~..._

After Byakuran's transfer of seat, Lal somewhat missed his presence, teasing her and secretly eating during class with his so called 'smell barrier' that only the two of them can smell what he is eating. Lal can't help but smile at those memories.

'wait, why am I thinking those !' Lal snapped as she started her little mind self-fighting.  
It only stopped when she notice Byakuran is looking or rather _staring_ at her. Byakuran on the other hand immediately looked away after realizing that Lal saw him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Lal spat.

"Nandemo~" Byakuran sang as he looked at Lal again.

"tch" Lal snickered as she glared at Byakuran.

..._later on_...

Both of them accidently looked at each other, "what?" Lal asked again..

"Don't "what?" me..I should ask the same thing." Byakuran replied...

"Nevermind" Lal spoke and looked away...

"O-ho?..seems that the both of you likes to look at each other often this day." Kikyo teased.

"W-we're not !" Byakuran protested.."but..I had something in my mind to piss her off" he added, grinning.

"O-ho, good luck then~" Kikyo said as he stood from his seat and went outside..since it's lunch time.

* * *

_...During Math time..._

Lal was taking notes then suddenly, a light like from a sniper's telescope struck her.  
Looking up, Lal found out that it came from Byakuran who is looking again at her.

"Jerk" Lal murmured then proceed to take notes again, ignoring the marshmallow-guy.

Byakuran kept looking in front then looking back at Lal again and again. And when he saw that Lal isn't paying attention to him at all, he stopped.

Later that night, he had a stiffed neck, the effect of his own prank.

...Well, maybe our Marshmallow-lover, Byakuran learned not to do pissing off things again when our Spartan Lal Mirch didn't buy it...

* * *

Song Listening to:

Perfect World by Takanori Ohyama (Byakuran)

* * *

_YAY ~ at last finished ! :DD_

_Haha, did minna noticed that the songs I'm listening from the start till end is the my main characters' songs?.._

_amazing nee? XD_

_dewa, thanks for reading !_

_Please review !_

_Flames are accepted !_

_Next Chapter: When Byakuran goes NUTS_

_**-RiCa1826-**_


	8. Chapter 7: When Byakuran Goes Nuts

Chapter 7 !

_sorry for the very late update -_-_

_I was soooo busy for my exams last last week, gomenasai ! *bows*_

_to those who reviewed:_

_**NightmareMirage:** thanks for correcting me, I'm a bit in a hurry typing that time..thanks ! And about the snicker and glare of course, I know it's kinda impossible but fanfic rules ! Actually I can also do that one.. promise ! _

_**animelover78:** ya, I forgot Kikyo's eyeshadow..really how old am I? XD; haha, you got it right ! I got Juuri from Vampire Knight as requested by my friend, and about Juuri being Dino's girlfriend, my friend loves Dino so I also granted her request to pair them up, Juuri being Bel's couz was also requested by her.; Yay ! you noticed that ? you're great I love you ! XDD; Byakuran and Kikyo is not the only one who's there, Bluebel and the others are also there and they will show up in the future chapters.; well, the crack pairing just popped out of my and my classmate's mind because he calls me Lal Mirch and I call him Byakuran and some happenings there also happened to us like the 'pissing-off tapping' but the part where Byakuran showed a fake picture to Lal and chased him along the hallway and the nextchapter didn't happened and also the 'stop looking' chapter happened to both of us. But later on, we will not apply our characters as Lal and Byakuran anymore. But instead, we will introduce ourselves as another pair of characters so everyone should look out for that ;)._

_**arisa19, ShiinaAsano & **_**ShOuNeN and sHoUjO AnImE LoVeR**_**:** thanks for reviewing ! :D  
_

_dewa, let's continue the series.._

_hope you'll enjoy !_

_**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything, except my OC.._

**_Warning_**_**:** OOCness_

* * *

Song Listening to:

Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou by Sebastian Michaelis (Daisuke Ono)

* * *

___**...Chapter 7: When Byakuran Goes Nuts...**_

_This chapter is kinda special because I combined 2 stories to make it longer and to show that Byakuran has gone nutty. . ._

_hope the story I made is really worth it to the chapter title ^^"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**...Scouting Madness...**_

__

**

* * *

**

_.PE time._

"Okay class, I'll just give you 5 mins. to change!" the P.E. teacher anounnced as he walked out of the classroom, and everyone stood up to proceed to the changing room.

"Onee-chan wait for me~" Juuri sang catching up to Lal,

"onee-chan again?" Lal sighed as she slowed her pace for Juuri to catch up.

_- 3 minutes later -_

"By the way, what arewe going to do in P.E. this time?" Juuri asked as she put her things inside the locker.

"Well, I think we will do the 3-minute step test again" Lal replied closing her locker with a -_-" expression.

"Eh ! Again ! But it's almost the fifth time we're gonna do it ! That's crazy !" Juuri sarcastically said, closing her locker in a sacastic way.

"What do you expect? it's Lucky-sensei after all" Lal sighed as she ties her shoe lace, "anyway let's go to the field before he gets impatient again, I don't want to have 5-minute step test instead of 3-minute, I'm not in condition today" Lal snapped as she headed to the door. Juuri nodded, following her.

- _on their way _-

"Yo !" Byakuran greeted as he slapped Lal's shoulder hard which resulted Lal almost stumble and tripped,  
good thing she immidiately regained her balance.

"Oi, what did you do that for !" Lal shouted angrily at him.

"_Nan-de-mo-nai ~(1)_" Byakuran sang, grinning at a pissed off Lal Mirch.

"_Ano yaro_. . _.(2)_" Lal cursed under her breath, Byakuran just giggled like a girl (A/N: XD) and walked pass to her and Juuri like nothing happened.

Half-midway the hallway where he is walking, he started to march like a soldier with hands swaying back and forth while shouting,  
"Left ! Left ! Left, Right, Left !" again and again.

Juuri had an anime sweatdrop with a thought of _he's crazy_.  
"Get lost you scouting madness guy !" Lal shouted as she threw her shoe at Byakuran

_WHACK!_

The shoe hit Byakuran's head on the spot. "Itte-tte-tte~" Byakuran whimpered as he touched the part pf his head where a swell formed.  
"There, he deserves it" Lal said dusting off her hands with a satisfied grin on her lips.

"A-ano... O-onee-chan.." Juuri called, still has an anime sweat drop.

"Hmm?"

"We're 3 minutes late"

"EH ?"

_...and that's how sweet revenge and karma is..._

_:3_

* * *

**...OMG! You're Gay ?...**

* * *

- _Friday Morning _-

"_O-ha-yo~(3)" _Lussuria greeted as he/she popped out inside Class B's room

"Ha? I-It's the homo.." Juuri whispered in shock because Lussuria just popped out beside her.

"Ushishishi~ don't just suddenly pop out of nowhere you peasant" Belphegor sneered.

"Kya! It's Lussuria-nee-san !" squeaked on of the girls as they from a cricle around Lussuria.

"Ya~ It's been a while my little kittens~" Lussuria sang,

"l-little kittens?" Fon murmured, blue lines appeared down his left eye.

"O-ho, so you're here huh?" Kikyo said as he approached Lussuria.

"Aha~ Kikyo !_ Hisashiburi _!_ (4)_" Lussuria clapped his/her hands. "By the way, is Byakuran already here?" he/she added looking around the room.

"Yo !" Byakuran raised his hand behind Lussuria.

"VOIIII ! How long have you been here Byakuran ?" Squalo shouted,

"hmm? I just got here.." Byakuran answered putting his bag on his chair.

"Anyway, why is Lussuria here?" Lal Mirch popped out from Byakuran's back which startled Squalo and the others,

"O-onee-chan, how long have you been there?" Juuri asked in shock.

"Oh, me?" Lal pointed to herself, "I was here the whole time" she answered,

"t-the whole time huh?" Juuri murmured , blue lines appeared down her right eye (A/N: honestly, what's the blue line for ? XDD)

"Nee, Lussuria why are you here?" Lal asked again, everyone looked at Lussuria with curiosity at their faces.

"A-hahaha~ as I said, I was looking for Byakuran" he/she reasoned,

"makes me curios why.." Lal whispered to herself

"eh? Why so?" Byakuran asked.

"Remember the promise I made the other week ago? I'm here to teach you _'that'_" Lussuria winked as Byakuran's face turned a bit red.

"E-eh ! T-that's way to early ! I'm not ready to learn it yet" Byakuran declined, waving his hands infront of him,

"demo~ this is my only time and chance to teach you _'that'_" Lussuria pleaded,

"I guess I have no choice" Byakuran sighed in defeat.

"What are they talking about?" Juuri whispered at Lal

"I don't know either" Lal answered, curiosity strikes over her and the others..

"Yatta~ then let's go ~!" Lussuria sang as he/she dragged Byakuran out of the room.

"W-wait ! Lal, please look over my report 'kay?" Byakuran smiled, Lal nodded as an 'ok' while she stared at Byakuran being dragged by Lussuria.

"Wew" Fran said in his monotone voice, "Wew? Why?" Juuri asked as she look at Fran. "This-Creepy-Smile-On-My-Face-Means-You're-Dead expression was that?" Squalo asked out of the blue, "No, it's more of a pure smile...the real one" Lal unconsciously answered, "Yeah, that expression you're talking about has a 'creepy' on it" Juuri said, looking at Squalo. "But he's always creepy !" Squalo shouted, "Maa, let's just go back to what we are doing" Fon suggested as he go back to his place, Lal snapped her thougts away and go back also.

"Ushishishishi~ _minna (5)_ sure is weird today" Belphegor chuckled,  
"For the first time, I agree with you Bel-sempai/Bel-chan" Fran and Juuri both nodded in agreement.

- _Lunch Time _-

"Nee, Kikyo have you seen Byakuran?" Lal asked as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her bento.

"O-ho, I thought he's-" "Yo!" Byakuran greeted,"...back" Kikyo continued his sentence with a -_- expression..

"Oi ! You're sooooo late ! You missed 2 subjects before recess and 3 subjects before this time, a total of 5 subjects all in _all_, where the heck had you really been you marshmallow-freak !"Lal Mirch scolded like a mother scolding her child for skipping classes.

"SO?" Byakuran sarcastically replied, hands were placed at his hips.

"Wah? Don't 'SO?' me ! You missed darn lots ! hello? We did a LOT of activities and don't expect me to let you copy the answers from our seatwork!" Lal shouted, "Hmph, I don't care" Byakuran replied crossing his arms over his chest then looks away from Lal.

Lal opened her mouth again to speak again but thought that it would be best not to so she just closed her mouth and walked away.

"What's with her?" Byakuran said, arms still over his chest.

"Hn. Byakuran-sama I think_ that _question should be asked to _you_" Kikyo suggested,

"Well.. Nevermind" Byakuran ignored what Kikyo said and walked away.

"Most of all. . . I hate being ignored" Kikyo murmured as an anime vein popped out from his head.

- _Later On_ -

"Yay ! The teacher is absent !" Fran shouted in his monotone voice,

"Eh? Really?" Juuri smiled widely.

"Well, if that's the case" Byakuran stood up and raised his arm half midway (A/N: was I correct? I don't know how it is called but it's the way gays -sorry for the word- swung their arms while walking...ahhh~ I don't know what it is really called gomensai .) and started ramping around the classroom.

"W-what the !" Shoichi whispered

"He's gay..." Spanner said as his eyes follow the ramping Byakuran-_chan_.

"Oh my gosh ! You're gay !" Juuri shouted pointing at Byakuran who stopped in front of Lal who was sitting on her chair, writing down something we shouldn't need to know (A/N: *evil grin*)

"What?" Lal looked up,

"Nee, Lal-chan~" Byakuran sang, A big anime vein popped out from Lal's head

"What do you think at my uniform? Do I look thinner?" Byakuran asked as he sway and turn around, the looking at his fingernails like a girl.

"You look more like chubby and stupid though" Lal murmured to herself but Byakuran heard it.

"You calling me fat ?" Byakuran pouted his hands were placed on his hips.

"You sound and act like a girl.." Lal mocked in a bored tone,

"well I'_m_ a girl" Byakuran giggled, that statement made Lal Mirch and the others (everyone!) dumbfounded.

"A-ra? Byakuran's other self has finally awakened" Fran said emotionlessly. A big turn off to the fangirls inside the classroom.

"A-ARE YOU SERIOUS !" Lal shouted, more blue lines appearing under her eye.

"NO, just kidding " Byakuran replied in a serious tone, the _'This-Piercing-Look-In-My-Serious-Eyes-Means-You'll-Never-Gonna-See-The-Light-Of-The-Sun-Again' _and the _'Get-Out-Of-My-Sight-Or-You're-Dead'_ look was shown but it had no effect atthem at all.. _at least he's serious that he's not gay _was everyone's thought right now, the fangirls breathe out in relief.

"I can really prove to myself from the happenings this week that you've gone nuts" Lal scoffed,

"Yeah, I'm nuts" Byakuran grinned and walked away, soon after he left, the bell rang that signals that classes were over.

_...He's really at it... _

Everyone facepalmed, a good one to end the week... isn't it?

* * *

_(1)Nandemonai- it's nothing  
(2)Ano Yaro- you bastard (Gokudera says this also in the anime)  
(3)Ohayo- good morning  
(4)Hisashiburi- it's been a while or it's been a long time  
(5)Minna- everyone_

_-A/N: I have no music playing today~ XD_

_KILL ME NOE ~ *head desk*_

I think it's not worth it.. gomenasai for not updating, gomenasai for making a lame chapter ToT

but anyways, please review my story and FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED !

Next Chapter: Christmas and the Mistletoe

__

till next time again!

thanks for reading ~

__

_**-**_**RiCa1826-**


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas and the mistletoes

_Okay ! I know Christmas is over but I'm still gonna post this !_

_so, BELATED MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS Everyone !_

_Enjoy reading my Christmas Chapter even though it's late -_-_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR :3_

_**Warning:** OOcness and Crackness_

* * *

Listening to:

The news ~ XD

* * *

**...Chapter 8: Christmas and the Mistletoes...**

* * *

It's 3 days before Christmas, periodical exams were over, so the school has decided to have a Christmas Ball as requested also by our lovable Adult Reborn (X"D). The event will happen on the night of the Christmas Eve. Everyone was busy decorating the school's gym for that special occassion, the girls were already deciding which dress are they going to wear, and the boys were deciding who will they dance with, eveyone was so excited for this is the first time it'll gonna be happen in Vongola College. . . Except for one person~

"Huff~" Lal Mirch sighed as she sat down under a tree near the school's gym,

"onee-chan, what's the matter?" Juuri worriedly asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like participating in the Christmas ball" Lal sighed once again,

"Eh? You should participate ! It'll be fun y'know ~" Juuri encouraged,

"I'll try" Lal yawned.

"Eh? You're sleepy? You can sleep here for a while" Juuri smiled, Lal nodded and closed her eyes, she was soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

.-o-.=_=.-_-.=o=.

-_ Dream _-

_"Lal Mirch" a very familiar voice called out._

_"Nani ?" Lal looked back to see who it was, "B-Byakuran ?" she was startled to see that the one who called her was no other than him,_

_Byakuran was smiling at her, he was wearing a white tux with a blue rose attached on his chestpocket. For the very first time, he looked very pleasing in Lal's eyes. _

_"You're very beautiful today, My Lady" Byakuran smiled once again, "d-don't screw up with me" Lal stuttured as a blush crept up her cheeks._

_Byakuran chuckled and said, "why won't you look at yourself in the mirror?" then, a mirror appeared at Byakuran's hand and he gave it to Lal which she accepted. As she view the mirror, her eyes widened, cheeks turned to red as she examine herself in the mirror, she wore make-up, not too heavy nor too light not to notice, hair was tied into a ponytail (A/N: I forgot to mention, she had grown her hair longer in this fic ^^).  
She was... very beautiful indeed._

_"I told you so" Byakuran chuckled, Lal turned to beet red "thank you" she shyly murmured._

_"Dewa, would you like to dance with me My Lady ?" Byakuran politely asked as he bowed and streched out his hand like a prince asking his princess for a dance. Lal once again blushed at Byakuran's politeness but she smiled and took his hand as a sign that she accepts his request._

_As she do so, a slow, romantic song was played as their background song. As the music started, the place became clearer than before, it was revealed that they were in the school's Christmas ball. The place were filled with beautiful and colorful lights, a big Christmas tree was placed near the stage. Lal couldn't believe her eyes, she looked up to see mistle toes hanging above the ceilin- wait, WHAT?_

_"Ow" Lal Mirch squeaked, she almost stumble while dancing,_

_"pay attention" Byakuran whispered to her ear as they continue to dance._

_"Gomen(1)...ah- !" Lal tripped and fall on top of Byakuran._

_'Itte' Lal thought, next thing she knew, she was. . . . . . kissing Byakuran ! ?_

_-End of Dream-_

_

* * *

_

"Lal ! Oi, Lal !"

Lal started to open her eyes,

"Lal Mirch ! Wake up !"

only to see Byakuran's face infront of her, "wha-" soft pink dusted Lal's cheeks because of the distance between their faces.

"Don't just sleep here, someone might stole a kiss from you" Byakuran joked, dust of soft pink on her cheeks turned to red.  
"A-ra? _Kawaii_~_(2) _Lal is blushing, I'll take pictures !" he teased as he brought out his phone and took lots of pictures

"h-hey, stop that !" Lal halted as she covers her face with her hands.

Byakuran laughed and closed his phone, "Come on, you've already got time to rest so help me out in decorating" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, as they were walking, Lal couldn't help but blush again because of Byakuran's action, he was still holding her hand and his hand was freaking soft ! Well, as expected to a person who loves to eat marshmallows, his hand will be as soft as what he is eating.

* * *

- _Later On_ -

"Wah ~" Juuri wailed, "What is it?" Lal curiously asked.

"I can't decide what should you wear for the Christmas ball" Juuri sighed

"Eh? Y-you don't need to" Lal refused waving her hands infront of her,

"I need to, besides I'll be also the one who will put make-up on you~" Juuri winked, Lal was suddenly trying to remember something after Juuri mentioned 'make-up'. But failed to remember it, '_nevermind_' Lal Mirch thought. _She completely forgot about her dream. . ._

* * *

- _1 day before the Christmas Ball_ - _Dismissal_ -

"Yatta ~!" Juuri squeaked in excitement

"eh?" Lal reacted with curiosity shown on her face,

"onee-chan ! I have found a right dress for you ~ !" Juuri proudly said, "Really? Can I see?" Lal smiled,

"Sure~" Juuri giggled as she open her bag and take out a red dress, Lal's mouth hang open as she saw the dress,it has a poinsettia it was sleeveles of course, but shocking part, it was backless and it has a separate part were left leg can be seen if she wore it.

"D-do you think it's the right one?" Lal asked, Juuri nodded, _oh my gosh. . ._

"Ok, I'll accept it" Lal sighed, don't want to disappoint Juuri, "YAY !" Juuri shouted as she keep the dress,

"Meet me here at school tomorrow at 12 nn ok?" Juuri reminded before going home

"Ok, see you tomorrow !" Lal Mirch waved,

"Bye!" Juuri waved back.

* * *

- _The Day of the Christmas Ball _- _12:03 nn _-

"Ah, Onee-chan !" Juuri called as she approched Lal who was leaning at the school's gate

"Juuri, you're three minutes late" Lal said as she stand straight

"_Gomenasai (3)_" Juuri apologized, "Good thing Hibari didn't bit me to death" Lal sighed

"Eh? H-Hibari-san is here?" Juuri asked nervously

"Yeah, of course it's his job after all, come on let's go to your house now" Lal said as she started to walk towards the direction of Juuri's house.

* * *

.^.^.^_^.^-^.

"You're so-so-so" Juuri shakingly stated,

"w-what?" Lal Mirch asked nervously,

"You're so-so-so-so beautiful onee-chan ~ !" Juuri squealed, Lal sighed _'I thought I was a mess' _she thought.

"Onee-chan ~ look at yourself in the mirror !" Juuri said as she lend Lal a mirror, as she look at herself at the mirror, her mouth hang open. . she was amazed at Juuri's make-up skills, the make-up fits her, not too heavy nor too light not to notice. _'Something's familiar with this make-up' _Lal thought, "Nee, Onee-chan what do you think?" Juuri asked with stars shining in her eyes.

"It's. . . wonderful !" Lal answered as she smiled which gave Juuri a nosebleed because of her cuteness,

"Kyaa~" Juuri murmured before falling with a nosebleed

"J-Juuri ! Hold on !" Lal panicked as she search for a tissue.

* * *

"Huff" Lal sighed in relief,

"hehe, sowy" Juuri apologized

"just don't have a nosebleed again" Lal said as she throw the tissues with blood in the trash bin.

"But~ You're so cute so I can't help it" Juuri whined, Lal sighed once again as she looked at the clock, _5:30 pm_

"Juuri ! Let's change our clothes now, and put your make up we need to go there before 6:45 pm, the ball will start at exactly 7:00 pm" Lal ordered, "But isn't it a bit early?" Juuri asked as she tilt her head to the side, "No, so go and dress up and put on your make-up" Lal said as she grabbed her dress and went to change. "Hai" Juuri murmured and grabbed her make-up kit.

* * *

-_Meanwhile, in Byakuran's place_ -

"O-ho, Byakuran-sama you should put this on your chestpocket" Kikyo said as he put a blue rose on Byakuran's chestpocket.

"Thanks" Byakuran grinned, "Nee, Kikyo what do you think _she_ will say if _she_ saw me in this attire ?" Byakuran asked as he faced the mirror, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a violet necktie and a blue rose attached to his chestpocket of course.

"I'm sure _she_ will be shocked to see you in that attire" Kikyo chuckled, "are you really sure you're gonna ask _her_ to dance with you?" Kikyo asked as he fixed his own tie.

"Yeah, I've already thinked about it a hundred times. All I need now is hope that _she_ will accept my request to dance with _her_" Byakuran smiled.

"O-ho, determined ehy?" Kikyo chuckled, "Haha, how about you? Who will you ask to have a dance with you?" Byakuran laughed, "Maybe I'll ask Bluebel, but if she has already a partner, maybe I'll ask our class' muse" Kikyo answered.

"Uhn, well then Good Luck to us !" Byakuran grinned and gave a thumbs up to Kikyo,

* * *

- _In the Christmas Ball -_

"Strange" Lal Mirch said as she entered the gym and look around the place,

"Why Onee-chan?" Juuri curiously asked, "It feels like I've been here" Lal answered,

"Maybe you're just having _déjà vu_" Juuri said as she dragged Lal inside,

"Maybe you're right" Lal agreed as she follow Juuri, everyone looked at her as she followed Juuri, a blush crept to her cheeks because of embarassment and shyness.

"O-ho, what a beautiful lady we have here" Kikyo said as his gaze followed Lal Mirch, as Byakuran saw her, he immediately went to the washroom in chibi form while murmuring words that we can't understand.

"B-Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo called, an anime sweat drop from his head.

- _Later On_ -

"Good evening everyone" Reborn greeted as he popped out the stage

"I and Reborn will be your host for tonight's party" Fon announced, "So enjoy you're night with your dying will" Reborn said as he go down the stage. "Well then, let's start the much awaited dance party of the night" Fon smiled and disappeared from the stage and appeared next to I-Pin.

"I-Pin, would you like to dance with me?" Fon asked as he reached out his hand,

"Aiyaa~ Yes of course shishou" I-Pin smiled as she took Fon's hand and both of them proceed to the center to dance, Lambo 'tch'-ed as he watched the both of them. "Don't worry, I will just borrow her. No need to be jealous of" Fon grinned, "I-I'm not jealous !" Lambo shouted as he turned red as a tomato.

"A-ano, Juuri" Dino called,

"Yes, Dino-kun?" Juuri smiled which made Dino blush,

"W-will you d-dance with m-me?" Dino stutteringly asked, "YES ! Onee-chan excuse us ~" Juuri squealed as she took Dino's hand and dragged him to the center.

Lal sighed and shouted "See ya later Juuri ! I'll just go outside!" "Okay !" Juuri answered back.

She went to the building's balcony a bit far from the gym, good thing the snow stopped before the ball started.

As she exhaled, a small white cloud formed. . _'so cold' _she thought as she wrap her arms around her, then someone put a coat over her.

"You shouldn't be here Lal Mirch" a very familiar voice said as that person leaned to the terrace.

"B-Byakuran ? Why are you here, I thought you were inside?" Lal asked as she snuggled to the jacket.

"It's boring inside because the girl whom I want to dance with is not inside" Byakuran boldly stated,

"Why? Did the girl whom you want to dance with did not attend?" Lal said, snuggling more inside the jacket as she smell the scent of it.  
'_Byakuran_' she thought.

"No" Byakuran answered,

"Then why?" Lal Mirch once again asked

"because..." Byakuran inhaled then exhaled, a puff of white cloud formed

"because?"

"She's here outside _with_ me that's why" Byakuran continued as he look at Lal in the eyes. Lal didn't get it at first, but she tried to repeat what Byakuran said in her mind, after getting it, she blushed.

"Lal Mirch, will you dance with me?" Byakuran asked streching out his hand, Lal blushed and said "Y-yes" as she took Byakuran's hand and took of his coat over her, Byakuran wore his coat first, revealed that he has a blue rose in his chestpocket.

A slow romantic song was played inside the gym but the song reached the place where Byakuran and Lal Mirch is, good one eh?

As the two of them dance, Lal Mirch suddenly looked up to see a mistle toe hanging above them.  
_'When you kiss the one you love under a mistle toe, you'll be together forever'_

"Lal ?" Byakuran asked, "Huh?" Lal answered.

"Nothing". . . . "O-kay"

The music slowly fade away, both of them were smiling at each other, contented with the dance they had, they stopped.

"_Lal Mirch_" Byakuran called out her name

"Yes?" Lal blushed because of Byakuran's voice when he called her name.

"A-arigatou" Byakuran smiled, Lal was about to say something but Byakuran cupped her cheek and. . . pressed his lips against hers

Lal took 3 seconds to register what Byakuran did, instead of kicking him, she quickly melted into his kiss, his lips were soft as marshmallows- wait, this is wrong !

Lal slightly pushed Byakuran away from her, Byakuran, realized what he did pulled away.

"Go-Gomenasai, I got carried away " He apologized

"It was my _first_ kiss" Lal Mirch boldly said when it came to the word 'first'

"Sorry, it was my first either" Byakuran said which made Lal blushed.

"It- It's okay" Lal forgave, Byakuran blushed because of what she said, she would be kicking him after that but she didn't.

"W-well then ! I-I'll go inside the gym now, Juuri might be looking for me" Lal excused as she go inside the building, leaving Byakuran staring.

As Lal walked back to the gym, Byakuran's gaze followed her as he touched his lips once again. _'Lal Mirch, arigatou'_

"Byakuran, you're already falling for her aren't you?" a voice of a girl was heard from the shadows.

* * *

Song Listening to:

Hey, Soul Sister by Train (Chipmunk Version)

* * *

_ok ~ what a 10066 here XD..it's not yet the end though, there'll be more of 10066 XD_

_MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS ~_

_a-ano...I wouldn't be making a chapter for new year so, gomen ! I'm very very busy right now. ._

_so, HAPPY NEW YEAR Everyone ~ !_

_dewa, thanks for reading ! so far, this is my longest chapter XD YAY !_

_I hoped everyone liked it_

_Please review !_

_Flames are accepted !_

_Next Chapter: Bucking Bronco's Imouto !_

_**-RiCa1826-**_


	10. Chapter 9: Bucking Bronco's Imouto?

_Me: Yo~ it's me again ~_

_Daniel: Oi, your too slow to update. Don't you know I'm freaking excited 'bout the new chapter ? !_

_Me: Well, duh I'm sorry I'm sick ya'know?_

_Daniel: I don't care _

_Me: T^T You don't care about your Authoress ! ? I will discontinue this then ! T^T_

_Daniel: WAH ~ noooo, I'm sorry ._

_Me: *glares* You should be_

_Daniel: Anyway ! Let's continue the series :D~ Please review okay ? come'on Rica-chan, I have more ideas to add in your story *grins*_

_Me: Somehow I suddenly felt a strange feeling about this -_-" _

_Disclaimer: not mine desu~_

* * *

Song Listening to:

Futari by Yuya Matsushita

* * *

************

**...Chapter 9: Bucking Bronco's Imouto ! ?...**

* * *

"Dino-kun !" Juuri shouted calling the attention of Dino from the crowd of people in the shrine.

"Ah, Juuri let's go to that tree so we can talk " Dino smiled as he held Juuri's hand and walk towards the tree he is pointing.

"Happy New Year ~! chuu~ " Juuri kissed Dino on his cheek which made him blush, "H-happy new year too" he smiled, still blushing.

"Nee, Dino-kun wanna date?" Juuri asked with a big smile on her face

"Y-yeah, sure !" Dino replied blushing more.

_- Later on - 4:30 pm -_

"Ah ~ that was fun !" Juuri said as she sat by a bench in the park.

"U-uhn, haha ! that sure is" Dino agreed as he also sat down,

"although you always got tripped while walking" Juuri added grinning half-heartedly with a anime sweatdrop.

"Ahahahahaha ~" was only Dino's reply, embarassed with what happened a while ago.

"Time sure flies fast" Juuri sighed as she looked up the sky,

"Eh? what do ya mean?" Dino asked confusingly as he look at Juuri

"I mean, two weeks after this, we will be 4th year highschool, then after 4th year, we will all graduate and study to different universities, even though the highschool years was originally for 3 years, I was happy that they added another one year for me to see you everyday" Juuri smiled sadly. (1)

"Juuri" was all can Dino say as the atmosphere around them became sad.

"Well, even though we graduate, I will still be with you so don't be sad ok ?" Dino grinned as Juuri looked at him with confused eyes

"what do you mean?"

"Wherever you go, I will always by your side, I will always follow you. . . because, I love you" Dino smiled and Juuri blushed.

"Arigatou, I love you too" Juuri replied as she closed her eyes, so as Dino. . and soon their lips lock, as Dino was about to deepen the kiss...

~ _be more slowly, be more slowly_ ~ (2)

Both of them pulled away from the kiss, "Damn, who's calling this time?" Dino muttered before picking up the call,

"hello?"

"_kamusta ka na kuya?_(3)" a voice of a girl from the other line spoke

"e-eh ! ? Rica,_ ikaw ba yan ? !_(4)" Dino almost shouted over the phone, using a different language which Juuri couldn't understand.

"Hn,_ sino pa ba? Lagi ka naman ganyan _(5)" the girl over the phone, who's name was Rica scoffed.

"_Sorry naman, matagal ko na kasi hindi naririnig ang boses mo eh_(6)" Dino answered, still using a different language.

"Nee, Dino-kun who's that ? I can't understand what the two of you are talking about" Juuri butted in as she pulled Dino's arm.

"Hn, just as I heard from Romario, you already got a girlfriend huh?" Rica finally spoke a language that Juuri can understand (a/n: I forgot to mention, the loudspeaker's on ^^")

"WAH ! ? When did Romario told you that ! ?" Dino panicked,

"Hmmm? just a couple of minutes ago. What do ya think of me, ignorant? Excuse me I'm not and also NOT clumsy like you Onii-chan ~" Rica mocked over the phone.

"W-where the heck really are you ! ?" Dino asked, still panicking

"Oh? me ? I'm just on top of you" Rica monotonely said (just like Fran)

"Wah?" Dino looked above him and a certain _someone_, was about to fall.

_BAM !_

"I- I can see stars ~" Dino said as he wooble wooble wooble~ :3

" Hiiiiee ~ who are you ! ?" Juuri panicked looking at the girl who fell on top of Dino.

"Me? _Rica Cavallone desu, Dino Cavallone no imouto-san, Cavallone famiri no kumo no shugo-sha, yoroshiku onegaishimasu (7)_" she monotonely said as she bowed politely with an expressionless face.

"Ri-Rica ! ? I thought you were in the Philippines !" Dino said as he run towards her and hugged her

"_Tadaima (8)_" Rica muttered with a faint smile.

"It's good that you're back" Dino smiled, still hugging her

"Uhm, are you forgetting something?" Juuri interrupted with an anime sweatdrop.

"Ahahahahaha~ Sorry Juuri" Dino apologized as he pulled away from Rica.

"Nah, it's owkay~" Juuri grinned "Nee, is this your cute/pretty/beautiful sister ? Why are you not telling me about her ?" Juuri pouted

"Sorry, she doesn't want to be told to anyone, her identity is like a secret" Dino said, scratching his head.

"Well, ignore that ~ she's way too adorable for me to describe.. she is like the goddess of beauty and charms~ !" Juuri squeaked in delight.

"Onii-chan, I need to go now" Rica said as she walked away from the couple.

"Huh ? Where are you going ?" Dino asked, Rica stopped from her tracks and said "_somewhere private_" while smiling and walked away again.

"Ah, by the way" Riuca stopped once more

"What is it- ah !" Dino caught a purple card with a Cavallone crest an a cloud symbol

"That's my address, I told Papa that I need to be independent right now. You can visit me anytime you want except today of course, well then, see ya ~" Rica smiled faintly as she left Dino and Juuri staring at her.

_'Need to be independent huh? Really, how old is she now?'_

* * *

_- 2 weeks later- start of the new school year - Spring -_

"Hmm, I wonder which class I'm in" Lal Mirch wondered as she look at the class list.

**Vongola College**

**4th Year Highschool Batch**

-CLASS A-

Juuri Kiryuu

Uni

**Lal Mirch**

Colonello

Gamma

Irie Shoichi

Spanner

Rica Cavallone

... other OC names ...

Lal blushed after seeing the list,

_Lal Mirch_  
_Colonello_

_'so we're classmates huh?' _Lal thought, smiling.

"Yahooo ~ Onee-chan ! We're classmates again !" Juuri cheerfully shouted but not too loud

"Uhn !" Lal nodded, still smiling,

"a-ra~ I wonder why onee-chan is smiling" Juuri wondered as she look at the class list.

_Lal Mirch_  
_Colonello_

"Ha ! I know why ~" Juuri grinned as she continued to read the class list

"Gamma...Irie Shoichi...Spanner..Rica Cavallone- AH !" Juuri stopped,

"Hm? What's wrong?" Lal asked

"Rica Cavallone" was Juuri's answer

"Rica? Ah ! Dino Cavallone's sister! Is she our classmate?" Lal asked as she peeked at the class list once again.

"Oh, she is.. well, I'll look forward to it" Lal answered her own question, grinning.

"Onee-chan you know her?" Juuri asked as the get separate themselves from the crowd of students.

"Uhn ! When she was young, she was always attached to us arcobalenos like a magnet" Lal smiled.

"I'm envious" Juuri pouted, crossing her arms over her chest

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you know her very well, but I didn't know that Dino-kun has a sister" Juuri said, still pouting.

"Well, she doesn't want to be told to anyone, her identity is like a secret" Lal said as she opened the sliding door of their classroom.

"Oh~ that's what _exactly_ Dino-kun told me, so it was true after all"

"Hm? Don't you trust your boyfriend?" Lal asked as they entered the classroom.

"Well, I trust him"

"Then you should not suspect him"

"oh, okay"

* * *

-_ in the lobby _-

"Wow ~ I can't believe I'm now in Class C !" Tsuna happily announced to himself,

"_Omedeto Jyuudaime _! (9)" Gokudera said happily,

"Ahahahaha ~ That's good Tsuna" Yamamoto praised grinning.

"Excuse me" a girl politely said as she walk between Tsuna and Gokudera,

"Ah, _Hai_ !" Tsuna said as he moved away.

"Hn, so I'm in Class A...not bad" the girl said to herself,

"Oh, Onii-chan's in Class C...good that he improved" the girl said again to herself.

"_A-ano_, excuse me are you a new student here?" Tsuna asked, the girl looked at him and replied "_Hai, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_" as she bowed, when she regained her composture, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed.

"Woah, she's hot~" Gokudera whispered

"she's sooo pretty" Tsuna cooed

"is she the goddess of beauty?" Yamamoto muttered to himself but the girl heard it also.

"_Arigatou_" the girl smiled, "You must be Tsunayoshi Sawada" the girl said as she turned to Tsuna,

"A-ah, _h-hai ! Yo-yoroshiku _" Tsuna answered, "stuttering as always, you are Hayato Gokudera right?" she asked, turning to the silver-haired guy.

"Hai, it's my pleasure to meet you _signora_, you can call me Hayato if you wish" Gokudera kneeled and kissed the back of her hand, Tsuna and Yamamoto were dumbfounded by his actions.

"_Ho pensato che fosse un cattivo ragazzo, anche io non __credo (10)_" she chuckled.

"_Hmm, questo è un pessimo indovinare la mia __signora (11)_" Gokudera grinned as he stand up,

"And, you're Takeshi Yamamoto if I'm not wrong" she smiled at Yamamoto, "Ah, _Yoroshiku na_" he grinned as usual.

"Uhm, and who you might be? And why do you know us?" Tsuna asked,  
"I'm Rica Cavallone, Bucking Bronco Dino's younger sister" the girl who was revealed to be Rica smiled at the 3 men in front of her.

"You're what?" Gokudera asked with a I-can't-believe-it look  
"Di-no Ca-va-llone 's S.I.S.T.E.R" Rica repeated, spelling out the word 'sister'  
"sugoiii~" Yamamoto cooed,  
"But, Dino-san haven't told us anything about you" Tsuna said

"Well, I don't wanna be told to anyone after all" she grinned.  
"Ah, I better go now. See ya !" she added as she run towards the buildings door leaving the trio shocked and confused.

* * *

- in Class B-

"Wahhhh~ I'm still in class B ~ !" Byakuran whined, pulling out his hair like crazy.  
"Ahahaha, well that's how it is Byakuran-sama" Kikyo chuckled,

"Excuse me ! Where is class A's room?" Rica asked, popping out the door.  
"Ah, it's in that direction" a guy answered

"Eh? Rica-chan?" Byakuran immediately rushed to the door which startled the guy,  
"A-ra? B-Byakuran ?" Rica blinked not believing what she is seeing.  
"_Hisashiburi !_ (12)" Byakuran said as he hugged Rica  
"Uhn, _Hisashiburi_" Rica smiled.

"Nee, is _he_ here?" Byakuran asked but he noticed that Rica's expression suddenly changed  
"eh? what's wrong?" he added,  
"B-Byakuran, please don't t-tell _him_ t-that I-I'm here" Rica pleaded  
"Ah, I got it, sorry" Byakuran apologized,  
"N-no, it's alright" Rica tried to smile.

*_bell rings_*

"Oh, you should go to your class right now" Byakuran said as he pat Rica's head, Rica nodded and ran off to her classroom.

_'You should not run away ya' know'_

_

* * *

_

"Good Morning class A ! I'm Yuka-sensei, nice to meet you all !" the teacher introduced, just after her introduction followed a knock and as the door opened, a panting Rica showed up.

"Good morning ma'am ! Sorry I'm late !" Rica apologized as she bow.

"A-ra? It's okay, come inside my dear, class let me introduce you the only transfer student in this class. She came from the Philippines" the teacher said smiling,

"Is she a Filipino?" one of the boys in the class asked.

"No, she isn't but anyway, she is Rica Cavallone, Rica-chan please introduce yourself" the teacher smiled as Rica stepped up the platform.  
"Yo ! I'm Rica Cavallone, age 17, an Italian and I'm Dino Cavallone's sister. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_" Rica said as she bowed calmly.

"Wah ! It's Dino-kun's sister !" Juuri shouted not too loud,  
"Wow~ Rica Cavallone's soo hot ~" one of the guys cooed, and most of the guys except the main characters did the sexy whistle. (13)  
"A-arigatou" Rica said in her monotone voice,

"Rica-chan, please sit beside Yuya-kun" the teacher pointed to an empty seat beside the guy she is talking about.  
"Hai" Rica replied as she proceed to the chair.  
"Yo ! Rica-san !" Yuya greeted and smiled  
"Yo !" she smiled back,

"Hope we can be good friends and seatmates !"  
"Uhn !"

- in a certain beach -

"RICAAAAAA ~ WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU ~ ! ?"

* * *

_(1)- highschools in Japan is only for 3 years, well Daniel-kun told me that ._  
_(2)- Dino Cavallone's character song, "Be more".. haha I just wanna use it as his ringtone :P_  
_(3)- how are you brother?_  
_(4)- e-eh ! ? Rica, is that you ? !_  
_(5)- Who else? You're always like that_  
_(6)- Well sorry, It's been a long time since I have heard your voice_  
_(7)- I'm Rica Cavallone, Dino Cavallone's sister, Cavallone family's cloud guardian, nice to meet you/please take care of me_  
_(8)- I'm home/ I'm back_  
_(9)- Congratulations Tenth ! XD_  
_(10)- I thought you were a bad boy, well I guess not_  
_(11)- that's a very bad guess my lady_  
_(12)- It's been a while_  
_(13)- I don't know what it's really called, I think it's Hey beautiful whistle? I don't know ~! XDD_

* * *

_Wew ! that was long ^^"_  
_thanks for reading ! I'll put up the next chapter soon !_

_Daniel: good !_

_Me: Read this one first !_

_Daniel: ok ! XD_

_Me: I'll put the chapter you've been waiting for the long time ok ?_

_Daniel: now?_

_Me: no, TOMORROW *grins*_

_Daniel: -_-_

_Both: Please review ~ :)_

_Daniel: Next Chapter: Please Don't Run Away Again_

**_-RiCa1826- _**


	11. Chapter 10: Please Don't Run Away Again

_Daniel: WOHOOOO~ IT'S MAH DAY TODAY ! *runs around*_

_Me: *facepalms* anyway, yo ! everyone, sorry for not updating the day after, I suddenly got sick and my right arm was sprained very badly, good thing I'm left handed so I can wrtie it up in a paper but at least I can type it XD anyway, here's the new chapter... ain't that great ! ?_

_Daniel: YEAH ~ !_

_Me: oh, shut up... just for an hour..._

_Daniel: OK ! :DD_

_Me: so~ let's get started everyone with a count of three...two..one !_

* * *

**...Chapter 10: Please Don't Run Away Again...**

* * *

"At last...I'm here" a boy stood in front of the Vongola College's main gate.

It's already July, Rica has been able to adjust and cooperate well with her classmates and teachers, even though most of the boys and some of the girls calls her "The Goddess of Beauty".

"Hmm, maybe I should wear my contacts and my eye glasses today" Rica said as she opened a blue box with a pair of red contact lenses, just before putting her contacts, a knock was heard. (A/N: the contacts and the eye glasses have NO grade)

"Who's there?" she called out, "It's me, Yuya" the person outside answered.  
"Hmm? What's wrong?" Rica asked, done putting her contacts and her eye glasses  
"We're going to be late, let's go" Yuya said as he opened the door, "Uh-" he froze, "What?" Rica asked, blinking.

"It suits you" he said as he averted his gaze from Rica when he felt that he blushed.  
"Thanks !" Rica grinned, as she put on her hairband and combed her black hair with a brush.(1)

"Well, let's go neighbor or we'll be late~" Rica smiled as she locked her apartment door and pulled Yuya down the stairs.

- _in school _-

"Huwa~ soooo amazing !" one of the girls squeaked as they look at the bulletin board in the lobby,

"eh-eh? _doushita_ ?" Juuri butted in. "Rica-chan's so smart ! Look ! she's the top 1 in the long tests and the exam for 5 times a row !" the girl answered, "How great nee? I wish I was as smart and as beautiful as hers" one of the girls from the group said.

"Somehow she's the opposite of her brother" Juuri murmured as she made her way towards her locker,  
"Eh?" she stopped as she saw Rica pulled out a black plastic form her bag and put it infront of her locker, while opening it very very slowly

_WOOSH !_

and the bag was filled with love letters, Rica sighed as she collect them, wear her indoor shoes and made her way towards the classroom, leaving Juuri with a big anime sweatdrop. "So popular...huh?" She murmured once more.

* * *

"Nee, Yuya-kun you're soooo lucky !" one of the boys shouted,  
"H-ha? what's with that?" he asked as he looked at the guy

"I mean, you always come to school with our school's idol, The Goddess of Beauty, Rica Cavallone-sama~" he daydreamed  
"Ain't that LUCKY ! ?" he added as he grabbed Yuya's collar gently,  
"well, we're just neighbors... that's all" Yuya said adverting his gaze form the guy.  
"Ohh~ then, you can see her in her nightgown?" the guy daydreamed once more, with a drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. Just then, Rica entered the classroom and said "PERVERT" with a cold stare at the guy.  
"_Gomenasai_" he softly said and ran out of the room with a scared face. Everyone inside the classroom turned to see Rica,  
"Is that you?" Lal asked, blinking. "Uhn, why?" Rica nodded

"it suits you kora !" Colonello said  
"thanks Colonello !" Rica grinned  
"y-yeah it suits you" Lal Mirch said as she look at Colonello, then blushed.

- _later on _-

"Good Morning class !" the teacher greeted  
"Good Morning Yuka-sensei !" the class replied.  
"Today, we have a new transfer student...why are there so many transferee these days" the teacher sighed as she look at the class,  
"He also came from the Philippines like Rica-chan" she added, Rica suddenly felt a strange feeling about it.  
"eh? He's a Filipio?" one of them cheerfully asked, after all, they _want_ a classmate from the Philippines.

"Uhm, well sadly...he's not, he just studied there for one year I think" the teacher said following an 'awww' from the students.  
Rica was starting to get more curiouser, it's very fishy !  
"I thought we'll be having a Filipino classmate" a girl sighed sadly and some nodded in agreement,

"W-well then, I'll introduce him to all of you, please come inside" the teacher said.  
The new student entered, one hand inside his pocket, and the other which was holding the bag was at his shoulder. Rica's eyes widened when she saw who the new student was.

"wYow!" the student greeted, biting a piece of orange which made his words a bit fuzzy, then he swallowed it so he can speak clearer.

"Nice to meet you all" _look at the body_

"I'm D Gesso" _look at the face_

"age 18, an Italian, Byakuran's cousin"

"Kyaaaa~ he's one hell of a hot guy !" some of the girls squeaked, D remained silent.  
"but he looks kinda boring, he's expressionless and silent like Fran-san" one of the girls whispered,  
"Maybe he's just nervous" the other one whispered back, "Maa, he's still hot !" the another one squeaked.

"D-kun, please sit beside hmmm...ah ! Rica-chan !" the teacher called, "h-hai?" Rica answered, visibly stuttering.  
"Where's Yuya-kun?"  
"H-he's in the comfort room ! Y-yeah, the comfort room! right" Rica responded, stuttering more when she noticed that D was staring at her, she gulped. WEW ! that was close !

"Anyway, D-kun please sit beside Lal Mirch-san" the teacher requested as Lal stood up, "Hai" D nodded  
"Lal-san, please take care of him ok?"  
"Hai" Lal answered. _'another Gesso'  
_"So, you're Byakuran's cousin huh? Hope we can be good seatmates" Lal said, D just gave her a grunt, an ok, what a quiet person he is...

* * *

- 3 days later -

"Kyaaa~ It's D-sama~" the girls in the hallway squeaked, D didn't mind them and continued to walk in the hallway.

"Why are you crowding herbivores?" Hibari asked as he entered the noisy hallway, just then the noisy hallway was soon filled with scared atmosphere. "Get back to your class now or I'll bite you to death" he threatened as he drew out his tonfas from his jacket. Within a second, all the girls disappear from the hallway, leaving a walking D and a standing Hibari behind him. "Oi, _kimi_" Hibari called, "_Nani_?" D responded as he looked back. "Go back to your class or I'll bite you to death" he threatened once again as he grip the tonfas firmly but D didn't show anykind of fear for the prefect but instead he answered, "I'm already going back ya'know" and walked away, leaving Hibari stunned (innerly) and gave him a smirk.

_'So he's not a herbivore huh?_' he thought as he walked away also.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Byakuran!" Rica freaked out as she ran towards Byakuran,  
"Why Rica-chan?" Byakuran looked as Rica who was panting. (A/N: Rica's still wearing the contacts and eye glasses)

"_He'_s here" Rica softly said but in a panicking voice.  
"W-what?" Byakuran's eyes widened.  
"D _is_ here ! Did I told you _not_ to tell him that I'm here?" Rica said, glaring at him.  
"But, I haven't told him yet that you're here and we are not talking really that much remember?"  
"But, why is he here if he doesn't know that I'm here?" Rica questioned, whispering so no one could hear them.  
"I dunno, maybe it's the _thread of faith_?(2)" Byakuran grinned, trying to change the atmosphere between the two of them, Rica just facepalmed.

"Nee, Rica-san" D called out which made Rica visibly flinch. "H-hai?" she responded changing her voice and accent.  
"Are you and Byakuran in a relationship?" D bluntly asked, earning an anime sweatdrop from Rica and Byakuran.  
"U-uh" Rica was about to say something,  
"But you two can make a good couple..well kinda, but" D added as he cupped Rica's chin so she can look at him in the eyes.

"_You look like someone I knew a very long time ago_..." he added looking at her eyes as if it was glued to hers,

"Oi, don't touch my girlfriend" Byakuran said as he grabbed Rica from D and put his arm around her protectively.  
"G-girl-what?" Rica whispered,  
"just play along" he whispered to her ear.

"Ouh~ _Sou desu ka?" _D monotonely said, "_Dewa, shitsureishimasu _~" he added as he excited, going to the bathroom.

* * *

"Wahh~ I can't believe that I was near to that Byakuran! That'll be the last time, I swear...THAT'll be definitely the last !" D said to himself, gripping the door handle of the bathroom for balance, shaking in anger and nervousness. (3)

- _in Rica and Byakuran's position _-

"Wew, that was close !" Byakuran sighed in relief, wiping his forehead like there's a sweat.  
"Uhm, could you let go of me now?" Rica asked, who was still stucked at Byakuran's grip,  
"Ahahaha, Sorry" he apologized as he let go of her.  
"Thanks for saving me" she said. Just then, she noticed Lal Mirch looking at the both of them, and  
when Lal noticed that Rica saw her, she walked off.

"Ah, Lal- !" Byakuran called out but was cut off by Rica.  
"I can tell, there's something unexplainable here" Rica emotionless-ly said looking at the direction where Lal was once there.  
"Huh?" Byakuran confusingly asked,  
"Byakuran, you're already falling for her aren't you?" she asked, looking at him seriously,

"w-wait, I heard that question before" Byakuran recalled.  
"on that Christmas Eve's night" she whispered (4)

"Y-you saw us ! ?" he freaked out,  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Rica grinned,

"Your secret is safe with me... Just, don't go falling to much for her, I don't want you to get hurt" she added as she walk away.

_'Hn, what the heck... those words, those were the last words she told D before THAT incident, looks like I was the second one to be told by those words this time.' _Byakuran grinned to himself as he watched Rica disappear in the hallway.

* * *

_- inside Class A - Dismissal Time -_

"Argghh ! I shouldn't feel and look that way !" Lal said to herself knocking her head again and again.  
"Yo ! Lal-san !" Rica grinned, taking the attention of Lal  
"Hm?" she answered,  
"Have you seen D Gesso?" Rica asked looking everywhere inside the classroom.  
"Oh, I saw him going to the rooftop a while ago" Lal Mirch answered, smiling  
"Arigatou !"  
"So, you're going to say it?" Lal asked, which made Rica stop her tracks  
"Uhmm.. I think so" Rica forced out a smile

"_You shouldn't run away you know_" Lal Mirch said as she look straight at Rica's eyes.  
"I know" Rica nodded,  
"Hm, you should go now..I bet fate is waiting" Lal grinned.  
"Uhn ! Arigatou Lal-san!" Rica waved  
"Good Luck Rica !" Lal smiled.

-_ in the rooftop_ -

"Wew" D sighed, as wind blew his hair.  
"I still cannot find her, but Rica-san..she really looks like Ri-chan" D whispered to himself.  
*Rica running up the stairs*

"I wish I could find her sooner, I want to tell her something I kept for a long time but, why does she keeps on running away from me?" he asked himself, " All I want is to tell her that I-"

"D-kun !" Rica called as she open the rooftop door.  
"Ri-chan - ah?" D looked back to see Rica panting,  
"A-ra? Rica-san? what are you doing here?" he asked,  
" D, D-kun.." Rica muttered once again,  
"Ah? Why you're voice 's as same as hers?" D muttered to himself as he took steps towards her.  
"Be-because..." Rica breathe in, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"You look and act like her, sound like her and..._smile like her_" D said removing her glasses.  
"Be-because" she finally build up the courage to say.."I'm Ri-chan" which made D shocked and at the same time, confused.  
"Y-you're kidding, right?" he laughed  
"I'm not" Rica said as she took of her contacts and drop it on the ground, not even caring if it would break.  
"Ri-chan?" D shockingly said looking at Rica's caramel eyes.  
"Uhn, _Gomen_ !" Rica apologized as tears came out from her eyes uncontrollably, making D shocked at her sudden action.

"O-oi, don't cry," D panickly said, but he hugged her tight, and Rica hugged back  
"I-I'm sorry..f-for running away...I-I'm sorry" Rica repeatedly said with her sobs.  
"Nah, It's okay Ri-chan..." D smiled, "J-just, _please don't run away again_" he added as he felt he was about to cry but he held it back.  
"Uhn ! Arigatou D-kun" Rica nodded as she pressed herself in his chest and sniffed his scent... _'I promise not to run away again'_

_'I found her huh?...But after finding her, I couldn't find the courage to say what I really feel'_

_

* * *

_

"ha~..how sweet" Byakuran cooed as he wrap his arm around Lal Mirch who was watching the scene the whole time,  
"WAH! BYAKURAN ! ?" Lal blushed upon his sudden action.  
"Well, they are so sweet aren't they?...ja, see ya tomorrow~ LA-L-chan~ !" Byakuran said as he kissed Lal's cheek and run away.

"_Bastard_" Lal murmured as she blush madly and touched her cheek where Byakuran kissed it...

"I HATE YOU MARSHMALLOW-FREAK !" Lal shouted at the top of her lungs.  
" I _hate_ you too" Byakuran grinned walking down the road...

"Tch, herbivores" Hibari irritatingly cursed as he continued hi paperwork.

* * *

(1)- her official hair color :3  
(2)- ok ! I don't know how this is explained but I think it also means your destined person.. :)  
(3)- D and Byakuran are like cats and dogs actually :))  
(4)- Refer to Chapter 8's last scene :D

* * *

__

Me: WOHHOOO ! GIMME FIVE BABEH ! XD..at last ! I'm finished !

_Daniel: yeah ! :DD_

_Me: thanks for reading ! hope you enjoyed it ;)_

_Daniel: Please Review ! Flames are accepted ! XD_

_Me: Yeah Yeah !_

_Both: Next Chapter: The Truth Behind It All_

**_-RiCa1826-_**


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth Behind It All

_Me; Yo ! It's time to update ! :D_

_Daniel: wth? I thought you already updated a loooong time ago._

_Me: well, surrs (sorry) we had a fieldtrip~ -_-_

_Daniel: I don't care ~ ;p_

_Me: oh well, I don't care too..so let's get it onnn~ :D_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR :3_

_**Warning: **OOcness and Crackness_

* * *

**...Chapter 11: The Truth Behind it All...**

* * *

**_'I found her huh?'_**

_I'm so sorry D..._

**_'But after finding her'_**

_I won't leave you anymore.._

**_'I couldn't find the courage to say what I really feel'_**

_I promise..._

* * *

_- a week after - 1st of August -_

"Kyaaaaa~" the girls squeaked.

"Hmmm? What's the matter?" Rica asked, just passing by the noisy girls.

"What's the fuss all about?" Yuya added, who's with Rica, helping her in carrying the love letters inside the black bag.

_Seems that they doubled huh? :3_

"Rica-sama, look !" one of the girls said as she dragged Rica to the bulletin board:

* * *

**Vongola College**  
Top 5 list for the First Quarter Exam 2nd part

_1. D Gesso - Class A = 99.5%_  
**_2. Rica Cavallone - Class A = 99%_**  
3. Cassie Michaelis - Class C = 98%  
4. Hinako Saichi - Class B= 90 %  
5. Yuya Sakamoto- Class A = 89 %

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

Vongola College

Top 5 list for the First Quarter Quizzes 2nd part

_1. D Gesso - Class A = 99%_  
**_2. Rica Cavallone - Class A = 98%_**  
3. Yuki Hinamori - Class B = 90 %  
4. Irie Shoichi - Class A = 88%  
5. Ikuto Sakai - Class D = 85%

* * *

**Vongola College**  
Top 5 list for the First Quarter Long Test 2nd part

_1. D Gesso - Class A = 100%_  
**_2. Rica Cavallone - Class A = 99%_**  
3. Hayato Gokudera - Class C = 97%  
4. Shizuka Morcelle - Class B = 95 %  
5. Byakuran Gesso - Class B = 89%

* * *

"WHAT !" Rica exclaimed, turning into a chibiwith white round eyes and blue lines under them.

_...Total devastation..._

"Kyaaa~ we can't believe that D-sama is such a smart guy ~ D Gesso straight ~ !" the fan-girls squeaked once more.

"T-that D" Rica muttered under her breath, fists closed and shaking in anger.

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU D GESSO ~ _!" she shouted,

"A-ra? Rica? What did you say?" D asked, who was actually at her back from the whole time. Yuya on the other hand, was gone long ago with the black bag, after finding out the he was on the top 5, jumped in joy on his way to the classroom forgetting Rica.

"D-D !" Rica uttered in shock as D looked at the bulletin board then suddenly,

"Sorry _my_ Rica,_ I'm better than you_" D smiled as he ran his thumb across Rica's lower lip which made Rica blush fiercely.

"Y-you!" Rica shouted  
"Huh?" D asked confusingly,

A purplish blue light shone from Rica's necklace and an Enchantress' Bow appeared before her, she grabbed it and aimed it towards D. (1)

"oooohhh~" the fangirls cooed.

"Nani? what's with the bow? wanna play?" D grinned.  
"Shut up pervert !" Rica shouted again, still blushing fiercely.  
"But, I want to play with you _privately_" D smirked playfully but that only made Rica blush more and pissed her off

"DIE !" Rica said as she pulled the string but suddenly, "fighting is not allowed in the hallway, herbivores" Hibariinterfered behind Rica's back.

"I-it's the Disciplinary Committee Leader !" the girls whispered in fear.

"Go back to your classroom before the bell rings or_ I'll bite you to death_" he threatened with his cold stare as he drew out his steel tonfas. And within just a blink of an eye, the once noisy hallway is now very silent but Rica and D remained on the same spot.

"Oi, are you herbivores deaf?" Hibari mocked as he gripped firmly on his tonfas. "We are _not_herbivores" they answered in chorus which stunned Hibari. "Hn, that herbivore guy is familiar, we met the other day didn't we?" Hibari asked, "uuh? me? yeah ! haha ! and I'm not a herbivore I repeat !" D grinned as he swallowed his orange whole. "What's your name?" Hibari asked, " I'm D ! D Gesso ! _Yoroshiku na _!" D grinned once more which irritated Hibari. "D, let's go" Rica snapped as she put down her bow and it disappeared. "Ah, excuse us~" D waved as he followed Rica.

_'That girl, something's very unique about her. Who is she? I want to know her name'_Hibari thought as he went back to the reception room.

* * *

_- after four days - August 6 - Saturday -_

Rica yawned as she got down from her bed. It was 7:00 in the morning, when she opened her window, the morning sunlight hits her porcelain skin, as she breathes in the fresh air, oh ! who will not be in love with her when they saw that scene. She was just _too_ beautiful.

"Ah, Yo, Rica-san! Mornin' !" Yuya greeted as he saw Rica by the window.  
"Mornin' Yuya-kun" she smiled.

"So, what you're up to?" he asked as he walked in the balcony,  
"Well, just going to visit someone" she replied..  
"Someone? is it someone special?" he confusingly asked.  
"Hmmm, we can call her special, yes" she grinned.  
"Oh~ it's a girl then !"  
"yeah, you thought I'll visit a guy?"  
"well, it's not that" Yuya answered shyly, a blush crept up his cheeks.  
"Hehe~ just kidding,anyway I better prepare now so I can go home later again Yuya-kun, have a nice day ahead!" Rica grinned.  
"Uhn!" Yuya smiled.

_- Later On - Namimori Hospital -_

"Uh,Miss, may I know if the patient confined inside room 1826 not yet moved to other room? Rica asked politely to the nurse in the reception area.  
"Wait ma'am let me check" the nurse calmly replied as she looked at the record book.  
"Uhm, no, not yet ma'am" the nurse replied again looking at Rica,  
"Oh, is that so? thanks !" She smiled as she made her way towards the elevator,  
"your welcome ma'am" the nurse smiled back.

While she's on the elevator, she can't help to smile while remembering those times.

_Ting!_

As the elevator door opened, she made her way towards the room 1826 which is located at the end of the hallway. When she entered the room, a silent atmosphere welcomed her, the first thing she looked at when she entered is the girl laying on the hospital bed. She had a blue long tube attached to her mouth, she is wearing an oxygen mask and a dextrose was attached also to her arm. She looks exactly like Rica though she has a mole under the side of her right eye.

"Kira-chan"  
Rica sadly uttered as she placed the assorted colored roses she brought to the table beside the bed and sat in the chair which is also beside the bed where the girl who was named Kira was.

"Kira-chan, I brought you roses, lots of colored roses but the blue colored one is the most numbered because I know you love them" Rica smiled at the almost lifeless body, waiting for an answer even though it's impossible for her to suddenly answer. The whole room was silent, only the beeping sound of the machine was heard. When she held Kira's hand, she shivered in coldness of her hand, it felt like dead, but it wasn't.

_'maybe because of the air-con' _Rica thought as she stood up and made her way towards the area where the air-con was located, she set it to low and made her way towards Kira's side again. Just then, Dino entered the room without knocking.

"O-oh, Rica I'm surprised" Dino was startled.  
"Yo! Onii-chan" Rica grinned,  
"How long you've been here?" he asked as he closed the door,  
"a little while" she replied as she looked again at Kira sadly.

"Nee, when will she wake up?" she added as she looked back at Dino who approached her.  
"I don't know, it's been too long for her to be like this, her condition was fine but why wouldn't she wake up?" Dino asked, eyeing Kira's body, her skin was very pale.

"I wish she will wake up very soon, it's been almost 3 years since she's been comatosed" Rica said as Dino placed his hands on her shoulders,  
"she will" he smiled. "We miss you very much my twin sister, Kira" Rica smiled sadly.

_'Please wake up sooner ok?'_

* * *

_- Rica's apartment - 7:30 pm -_

"ahh~ so exhausted !" Rica sighed as she lie down her bed.

_'.Still~ you~ do not answer~.'_

"Hello?" Rica answered her phone,  
"Yo~" a guy's voice answered back from the other line.  
"Who's this?" she camly asked to the caller.  
"Guess who~" the voice from the other line sang,  
"What the heck?" Rica uttered to the phone,  
"Kuhu, try to guess who I am~ Rica-chan~" the voice sang once again.  
"WHAT THE HELL ! ? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ! ?"Rica shouted over the phone, already pissed off because of the tiredness she's having right now.  
"A-Ah oowww~ S-sorry, i-it's me D..." The voice stuttered, who was revealed to be D.  
"D-D ! ?" Rica gasped, "I'm sorry !" she apologized.  
"N-no ! It's alright, it's my fault anyway..ahahahahaha!" D laughed from the other line.  
"By the way,how did you get my number?" Rica suddenly asked out of her curiosity.  
"Uh, well, I got it from your application form from the Student Council" D answered confidently  
"Eh?"  
"So, wanna go out tomorrow?"  
"Crazy ! how can I ? What if someone sees us? What do you think will happen to us?" Rica answered,  
"Oh... but tomorrow's the last day of the Summer Festival" D sighed.  
"Eh? Tomorrow?" Rica asked as she turn her gaze to her Yuya Matsushita Calendar which is hanged up in ther wall, (A/N: 8D)  
"Uhn! Tommorow!" D replied. Rica looked at her calendar once more then she answered, "Ok ! I'll come with you. What time will that be?"  
"YES ! Ok ! I'll pick you up at 5:30 in the afternoon, is that ok with you?" he calmly asked. "Uhn! Arigatou!" Rica answered.  
"Ok, bye !" D said as he hanged up. "Eh? wait- oh no he hanged it up" Rica sighed, "I forgot to tell him where I live" she added as she flipped close her phone.

* * *

_- The next day - August 7 - Sunday -_

"Rica-san ! Rica-san ! Are you there?" Yuya called out, knocking at Rica's door.

Rica opened her eyes, as she heard Yuya's call, she immediately stood up from her bed almost stumbling. Then she immediately opened the door.

"A-ra? Yuya-kun? what's so up early in the morning?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, still on her bedhair . Yuya blushes after seeing her.

Who wouldn't blush to see a girl, who just woke up and still on her night gown?

"A-anoo...Rica-san, h-here's a present f-for y-you" Yuya stuttered as he hand Rica a lucky charm which she accepted with a smile.  
"Arigatou, ano, did you already go to the festival last night?" she curiously asked.  
"H-hai ! When I got home I saw that you're lights were off so I thought you haven't gone home yet" he answered, scratching his hair.  
"Oh, is that so." Rica said looking a the charm.  
"A-and, one more thing" Yuya spoke,  
"Hai?"  
"C-can you change your clothes now? I-I'm embarassed to see you in your nightgown"  
"*blushes because of embarrasment*"

_- Later On - 5:00 in the afternoon -_

"Ah! I found it !" Rica said to herself as she brought out a purple yukata with cherryblossom patterns. (2)  
She placed it on her bed, she went to her boudoir and started to fix her hair with a pair of accessory put foundation and lipstick on.

Yeah, that's how simple our Rica Cavallone.

Then, she wore her favorite earrings and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm, how could D find my apartment.? how could he pick me up? Stupid D" Rica sighed as she wore her yukata and straighten it up. She looked at the clock hanged in the ceiling. _5:15, 'it's about time' _she thought, as she got her pouch. "Arrghhh~! how could D pi-"

_'.Still~ you~ do not answer~.'_

Rica stopped, she immediately picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Yo~ Ri-chan!" the voice greeted from the other line,  
"D ! ?" Rica almost shouted,  
"Nee, are you ready?" he asked,  
"Yeah, but how could you pick me up if you don't know where I leave?" she also asked.  
"Relax" D replied, Rica can see that he is smiling even they were talking over the phone.  
"Just go out where you are and wait for me" D confidently said, Rica on the other hand, wore her sandals and opened her door.  
"Where are-..." Rica paused after seeing D waving at her infront of the apartment building.."You" she finished.  
"Yo! Ri-chan~ surprise?" he grinned as he hanged up his phone, Rica hanged up also hers and went down the stairs.  
"D !" she shouted, "how did you?" she continued.  
"Well, it's easy, I just followed you home!" D grinned wider as he watch Rica's expression turned evil.  
"Y-you... FOLLOWED ME ! ? I'M GONNA KILL YOU I SWEAR !" Rica shouted as tried to catch D who is running.  
"If you can~ bleh!" He stuck out his tongue and ran once more.  
"D comeback he- ah!" Rica tripped, D immediately caught her before she touch the ground.  
"Woah! That was close" D smiled as he helped Rica to stand up,  
"Arigatou" Rica said as she avert her gaze from D.  
"Be careful not to trip, I'm not always here to catch you fall" D smiled as he kissed Rica's forehead.  
"B-BAAAAKKKKAA !" Rica blushed as she get away from D.  
"O-ho~ Ri-chan is blushing ~ Ri-chan is blushing~" D teased like a kid, Rica who was still blushing, pouted in annoyance.  
"Hmp, let's go, it's already quarter to 6, we should be there before it's late" Rica ignored D's teasing and went ahead to the direction of the Namimori Shrine.

_'Even though you ignore my teasing, I know you still remember them deep inside your heart' _D smiled and followed Rica.

* * *

"Huwaaa~ Sugoiii ~" Haru and Kyoko cooed in the stores.

"Gyaahahahahahahahaha! Lambo-san will eat all of this !" the 15-year old mafioso shouted as he munch the cotton candy and the takoyaki he is holding,

"Lambo~ you should share some to Tsuna-san and the others!" I-pin scolded. "Ah~ he's still like a kid" the 15-year old female sighed as she drag Lambo to follow others.

"Nee, Tsu-kun! Look !" Kyoko cried out as she point out to the stuff toys in the corner.  
"Kyoko, you want me to buy some?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Kyoko. She nodded and smiled which made Tsuna blush.  
"Sir, we have a couple's stuff toy, do you want to try that one?" the vendor asked, smiling.  
"Oh, yeah sure ! Please give me the two orange ones" Tsuna said as he brought out his money, the vendor gave the two plushies, the female almost looks like Kyoko and the male plushie looks like Tsuna.  
"Here's the payment" Tsuna said as he hand the vendor his money.  
"Kya~ Tsuna this is so cute! Thank you!" Kyoko smiled as she kissed Tsuna on his cheek, which made him blush again.  
"Ahahaha ! Youngsters these days" the vendor laughed.  
"Ehehehehe, t-thanks" Tsuna grinned half-heartedly as he followed Kyoko go,  
"Thank you for buying, please come again !" the vendor waved.

"H-Haru..." Gokudera uttered, blushing as he called her name,  
"Ha-hi! W-what is it Gokudera-san?" she blushed, first time hearing Gokudera called her name.  
"F-for you" he said as he gave Haru a Piglet stuff toy, which Haru accepted gladly.  
"Arigatou" Haru smiled as she looked at him. Gokudera on the other hand, was about to say something.  
"Haru ! For you !" Yamamoto grinned as he gave Haru a big Tiger stuff toy,  
"Sugoi ~ Yamamoto-san arigatou !" Haru grinned as she accepted the stuff toy.  
"Ahaha! Your welcome" he grinned even wider.  
"_Konno Yakyuu-Baka_" Gokudera tch-ed as he looked at Yamamoto (A/N: Yakyuu-Baka- Baseball idiot)  
"Ahahahahaha! Relax Gokudera ! I won't take her from you" he smiled, Gokudera blushed, "You better not" he murmured.

"A-ra? Gokudera, look" Yamamoto said as he point at a certain direction, "What now?" Gokudera looked at the direction.  
"Wait...isn't that Rica Cavallone?" he asked as he looked at Yamamoto who nodded.  
"Wanna check on her if she's really Rica-san?" Yamamoto asked, Gokudera nodded as he ran towards the direction where he saw Rica.  
But before he get close, a guy approached Rica and patted her head,_'wait, that guy's familiar' _he thought as he walked slowly towards them.  
They two sideview and it was revealed to Gokudera that it was really Rica Cavallone with... D Gesso ! ?

"What the heck? are those two already dating?" He asked to himself as he watch the two of them walk away from the booth.

"Gokudera-kun, where did you go?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera walked towards them.  
"N..nandemonai Jyuudaime! Just checked something" He smiled.  
"O-okay, well let's go?" Tsuna asked to the gang.  
"Uhn !" They nodded as they go home.

- Later On -

- Bell clangs -

- clap. clap -

_'Please give me good luck for this summer, let Rica and I enjoy it together'_

_'Please let Kira-chan wake up now, I really missed her, please give us good luck for this summer'_

Rica and D opened their eyes and bowed down before they go down the temple.  
"D, what did you wished for?" Rica asked curiously as she looked at D.

"Me? Well... I wished for good luck for the _both of us_" D smiled, Rica blushed.

"O-oh, is that so? That's great" Rica forced out to take away her blush and smiled.  
"How about you?" D asked,  
"m-m-me? W-well, I wished that Kira would wake up now" Rica smiled, "Eh? She hasn't woken up yet ?" he asked, unbelievably surprised.  
"Yeah..even signs that she'll wake up, we can't see even a thing" she sighed. "But it's already 3 years? That's very very abnormal !" D said in a panicking voice.  
"Hey, hey, don't panic D..It's abnormal but I'm sure that she's just getting back all her strength and power she lost reviving me 3 years ago"  
"I know" D replied as he walk down the stairs.

"That was the time when you two had a very tragic and morbid car accident right?" he seriously asked as he stopped from walking.  
"Uhn, it was a great relief that you didn't saw my body that time, ahaha!" Rica laughed,  
"Don't laugh, it's not funny" he halted, his hair was covering his eyes.  
"Sorry" Rica apologized as she bowed her head.  
"Let's go" he said before he continued walking down. Rica nodded and hop on her way down, she noticed later on that D was like mad at her,  
'Is he mad?' Rica thought,as she hoped once more.  
"Nee, D are you mad at m- ah!" Rica stopped, the strap of her sandal on her right foot unconnects from the sandal itself, she was about to fall.  
D looked back, seeing that Rica was to fall, he stretched out his arms, ready to catch her. He caught her, but now, the two of them were about to fall, good thing it's only 2 steps away from the ground.

_Thud_

Dear readers, let's thank the author for making them safe but...

Rica found herself...kissing D ! ?  
D on the other hand was also shocked, he can't stop himself..he's blushing madly !  
'Oh my gosh, She's kissing me !' he thought, both of them were stucked there, Rica don't know if she'll be the first on to stand up, she can feel, her yukata slipped off her left shoulder !  
D couldn't stop himself, Rica's lips were on his, what he only needs to do is kiss her like he dreamt to.

Rica was surprised when D kissed her gently, he snaked his arm around her waist.  
She blushed at the very sudden action,she soon found herself melting into the finally gave in and kissed back.

_'Actually, I don't know why I always ran away from him back then..I think I just feel like doing it. But I'm glad he always look for me, maybe because I'm an important friend to him. I was blushing everytime I see him, maybe because I came to love him'_

As they shared a very gentle yet passionate kiss, the fireworks started.

_'As the legend says, when a couple kissed under the fireworks, they'll be together forever! So when we grow up, we will kiss under them ok?'_

D smiled as he remembered that memory from their childhood.

_**'You still don't remember it don't you? It's that accident's fault, **_  
_**but even though you won't remember anything about us, I'll still love you **_  
_**because after all, you'll still be my one and only bride'**_

* * *

_(1)- That's it everyone! that's Rica's weapon ;) you'll know about more of those soon :D_

_(2)- During summer festival, girls wear Yukata with different patterns._

_A/N: Okaaay ! about the summer festival, I have actually NO idea when it is celebrated but according to my reasearch, it happens from August 1-6 or 7 :D so correct e if I'm wrong ;)_

_Me: OKAAAAYYYY ! AT LAST I'M FINISHED ! XDD_

_Daniel: GOOD ! XD_

_Me: Minna, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed them, I was not good at the kissing scenes though..it's the hardest part !_

_Daniel: She accepts flames and PLEASE REVIEW ~ :D_

_Me: Hai, please review ! I'm still choosing from the pairing 5986 and 8086..please help me choose so I can make it XD_

_Daniel: Dewa, thanks for reading again have a nice day_

_Hibari: REVIEW...or I'll bite you to death._

_Both: *whispers* HIIIIEEE~ ! ? O_O"_

_Next Chapter: Student Council Election_

_**-RiCa1826-**_


	13. Chapter 12: Student Council Election

_Me: Yo~ it's me again ~_

_Sorry for not updating sooner cause there are some problems occured in FF and I can't upload my new chapter,_  
_but anyways, here it is ! thank you for waiting ! :D_

_To those who reviewed:_

_**Itou Chihiro : **thanks for the compliments :D_

_**59 . Ame-Hi.59**: I love you too my friend XD_

**_smokinbombkhrlover10: _**_Haha, I wish it was real too except for some parts :)) (I WISH KYOYA WAS REAL..LOL...)_

_Btw, Guys, DANIEL ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND to make it clear enough :)_

_He's just my classmate and my friend but I guess we wouldn't be classmates anymore coz our school year ended and we're going to be 3rd Year High School the next school year. But I wish we're classmates again together with the Juuri Kiryuu in this story which is my bestfriend X)_

_Well anyway, sit down, relax and enjoy the story ! *winks*_

_..3..2..1...START !_

* * *

**************...Chapter 12: Student Council Election...**

* * *

_"Rica!" a younger version of Dino called out.  
"Onii-chan,what's wrong?" a younger Rica replied as she clutched her teaddy bear tight and stood up.  
"Mama and Papa is calling you in the lounge downstairs" he said, voiced mixed with disappointment and confusion.  
"Wh-uhn.." was her only reply as she got out of the room. When she got out, she met Kira on the hallway, she noticed that she was...crying?_

_"Kira-chan, why are you crying?" she asked as she ran towards her. Kira yawned and scratched her eyes.  
"No, I'm just very sleep onee-chan" Kira excused,  
"I'll be going to bed now" she added as she grabbed Rica's teddy bear and went to their room, leaving Rica chuckling._

_"Mama ! Papa !" Rica called out as she enter the lounge room and hugged her mother. Just then, she noticed a couple sitting and facing them looking and smiling at her. Next, she noticed the boy with a greenish hair sitting with them but she can't clearly his eyes and she was sure, he was smiling at her.  
'Who is this boy?' she thought to herself._

_"Mama, Papa, who are they?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
She heard her mother chuckled and said "Rica, meet your fiance-"_

*beep. beep. beep. beep *

Rica woked up, groaning she turned off the darn alarm clock in her small table.

_'What the hell was that dream all about?_' she thought as she yawned, streched and get off her bed and went off to her bathroom.  
As she splashed the water to her face, she suddenly remembered _that_night.

_*flashback*_

_"Rica" D called out,_  
_"Hmm?" she answered as she stopped and looked back at him._

_"I think I love you" those words, those 5 words. Inside of her smiled when she heard that, but at the same time, pain strikes her heart. Why? she also don't know what's wrong._

_"Wha-" he words were cutted off as D's lips pressed gently onto hers, "I think I love you" he repeated again as he broke off the kiss._  
_'what the hell am I suppose to say?' she thought panicking. _

_"Oi, Ri-chan ~ Earth to Rica, Earth to Rica~" D sang as he waved his hand infront of Rica. "W-what?" Rica snapped off her thoughts as she looked at D's eyes. Emerald meets Opal, Hell if she knew she wouldn't have not looked straight at his eyes, it was melting her!_

_"Hey, are you alright?" D asked her. "Y-yeah" she answered, "I think I need to go home, t-thanks for the nice company in the festival" she added as she bowed and ran off on her way to her apartment._

_"I'm sorry" she whispered._

_*end of flashback*_

Rica sighed, touching her lips.

"Honestly...that was my_ first _kiss" she said to herself and get dressed.

* * *

- _later in school _-

"Oh no" the Secretary of the Student Council whispered.

"We're very sorry! Me and my brother needs to transfer to America this week" a girl said bowing to her,  
"No! President, it's alright" the Secretary said reassuring a smile to the girl who was revealed to be the Student Council President.  
"Neh, Saki-chan we're really sorry" the boy beside the President bowed who was the Vice President to be exact.

"No, I said it'll be alright" the Secretary smiled once more.  
"Are you sure?" the siblings asked in unision.  
"Yeah! Sure as it can be!" she said, still smiling.

"Hey! Since the election will be next Monday, why won't we asked them to reschedule it on Friday so by next Monday, the new ones can take charge! " the Treasurer butt in with a sly grin on his face.  
"Ah! Why I didn't thought of that a while ago!" The President's face suddenly lighted up, looking at the two with high hopes in her eyes.  
The two seemed to get what she wanted to say so they went to the Principal's office to settle things regarding with the Election.

* * *

- _in Class A_ -

"Ok, Class I have an announcement to make" the teacher said as Rica yawned in her seat.

"The Student Council Election was moved this Friday because of the President and Vice President will be living for America the original date when the election was to be done, so.." the teacher paused. "Rica Cavallone-san, the class representative of Class A, are you going to join the said election?" she asked as she looked at Rica who stood up attentively."Uh" she started, everyone looked at her with big puppy dog eyes begging for her to answer yes. _'Oh great' _she thought, as she took a deep breath and sighed when she said "Yes, I will" which was followed by the whole class clapping and some were cheering.

"Well then, Rica-san later this afternoon please proceed to the Student Council Room for the meeting regarding the election" the teacher smiled and went out to the classroom. _'I should've said no' _she sighed once more, just then she noticed that D was intensely looking at her. Gulp. "Uh, Wh-what's the matter?" she stuttered. D shook his head and said out loud "Nothing, by the way, Do you have a map?" "Eh? none, why?" Rica asked with a hint where it would get through. "Coz, I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." D smirked saying out loud, "ooohhh~" the class cooed, Rica sat down blushing and she said "Corny D..Cornnnnyyy~".

* * *

- _later in the afternoon _-

"Oh, Rica-chan~" Byakuran sang, pinching Rica's cheeks. "Ow, hey ! it hurts ya know?" she whined rubbing her cheek.  
"Ahahahaha ! Sorry, well anyway what are you doing here?" Byakuran asked. "Uhm, I was going to the Student Council office" she replied  
"Oh~~ so you're going to be joining huh? what position?" Byakuran had a wide smile. "President" loud and clear reply. "EH? that'll be a hard job" he scolded, "Nope, I like hard jobs after all" she grinned. "Well, it's your choice" he sighed, "Anyway, I better go home now bye bye!" he waved and ran off the hallway,"Uhn ! see ya!" she shouted.

_- FF to next day -_

"Fwoo~ O..kay.." Rica murmured as she looked at the tarpaulin and the fliers in the corner.  
"So~" Lalsang"What are we going to do with this?" she asked.  
"Uhm, we should post the tarpaulin to the bulletin board then distribute the fliers to the students" she said in one breath. witwew.  
"O-okay, are you sure?" Lal asked once more, "yeah I'm ready ! Even though I'm shy to post my picture where everyone could see it" Rica laughed. "It's okay not to, you can just distribute the fliers" Laltried to suggest but Rica shook her head "No, I need to be brave enough" she said with fist up in the air. "Rica, FIGHT !" Lal Mirch grinned as she ruffled Rica's hair, she smiled and they proceeded first to the bulletin board.

The days of campaigning went smoothly, Rica had fun while campaigning but something's missing... D?

"hmm, where D might be?" Rica murmured walking across the Student Council Room, she suddenly saw D arranging something.  
_'What could that be?'_she thought as she walked inside, "Neh, D" she called out, surprising D. "Oh, Ri-chan, you scared me to death !" He acted, holding his chest. "Loser" Rica stuck her tongue out, "anyway, what are you doing?" she said looking at the papers that D was holding. "N-nothing !" He nervously said. "Eh? lemme see~" Rica whined, tried to act cute and had those puppy dog eyes but it didn't affect our *ehem* Mighty *ehem* D coz he is stopping himself very much. "Oh~ I give up" Rica pouted, "this is nothing y'know, I swear it's nothing" D smiled. "Okay, if you said so" Rica sighed. "Neh, who will you vote for the Student Council?" Rica suddenly asked, "Uh? me? Well, I'll just gonna depend on my instincs but when it goes to the voting for the President, of course I will surely vote you!" D grinned, "Oh? thank you ! You're really my best friend!" Rica jumped and hugged him tight. For some reason, a pain strikes his heart. It hurts that the one you love see you only as her best friend, but he understands why. It just...hurts to much.

"Oi ! D are you still there?" Rica waved her hand in front of his face  
"Yeah, I'm still here" he faked a smile,  
"I'll see you tomorrow for the Election" he grinned. "Uhn! I'll see you too !" Rica also grinned as she walked out of the room. "Bye bye!" D waved.

* * *

- _next day - Election Day _-

"Okay, candidates please say something about you and what will you do once you got the position" The speaker said as she hand the mike to the first speaker. Rica was sitting there. on the side. sweating. nervous. _'Gosh, D where are you?_' she thought as she look everywhere in the gymnasium. The candidates' speech went too fast for her, and now, it's finally her turn to speak. "And next, running for the position of the Student Council President, let us all welcome, Miss Rica Cavallone to give her speech." Everyone clapped as she stood up, _'this is it' _she thought as she stepped on the platform.

"Uhm, G-good morning everyone, I'm Rica Cavallone from Class A of the 4th Year Batch" she started. "First of all, I want to thank my brother, Dino Cavallone for supporting me, Lal Mirch and Byakuran for helping me alot in campaigning and giving me courage. Lastly, I want to thank my bestfriend, D Gesso for cheering me up yesterday and checking my speech for today" she paused.

"So, I'm running for the position the School's Student Council President, All I can say to all of you is that, I, Rica Cavallone, who is standing infrontof you today, am not perfect. I'm just an ordinary student, a neophyte in this election, with extraordinary dreams for this school, Vongola College and its students. I cannot promise you anything, I cannot give you everything you want but I'll try to make sure that what all of you can have me is a committed and responsible leader. So vote for me. Once again I'm Rica Cavallone, running for Student Council President. Remember, please vote wisely everyone." She finished and bowed to the students and teachers. _'Woah, at last it's finished' _she smiled as she went to her seat.

"Wow! What a very wonderful speech we had there! Thank You Miss Cavallone, and now, the last candidate, running for the position of the Student Council Vice President, let us all welcome, Mr. D Gesso!" the speaker announced cheerfully. All clapped except for Rica who was very shocked.

_'D?_' she thought.

_'this is nothing y'know, I swear it's nothing'_

_'WHAT THE HECK ! ? why did I just realized it now ?_' she thought out loud in her head.

"Rica, good job !" D grinned as he appeared behind her and patted her head. Rica blushed at the sudden comment and action but she shove it away and said "thank you" to D while smiling. D smiled back and went to the platform to speak.

"Ehem, Good Morning Everyone! I'm D Gesso from Class A of the 4th Year Batch" he paused. "I know that some of you got shocked at my sudden candidacy but anyway, I just want to thank Tsunayoshi Sawada and his right-hand man Hayato Gokudera for helping, please give them around of applause!" D grinned as he pointed at Tsuna and Gokudera in the corner and everyone applaud.

"Huwa, Tsu-kun is really amazing!" Kyoko smiled cheerfully.  
"And Gokudera-san too!" Haru added, making the two guys blush.

"So, Uhm, I'm running for the position of the Student Council Vice President, and uhm, I just want to tell you all that, I cannot promise or give anything that all you want at the same time, but I assure you, step by step I'll try to help the President to handle all the assigned tasks that will be given to us. And I will do what all it takes to make the students happy even the staff and teachers. Ahahaha, well that's all thank you and have a nice day! Once again I'm D Gesso, running for the position of the Student Council Vice President!" D said as he bowed and the audience clapped.

"Thank you Mr. Gesso !" the speaker cheerfully said. "And now, everyone, like what Miss Cavallone told us a while ago, let us vote wisely! Good Luck to all ! And of course, just like as always the election will be done inside the classrooms while the candidates will wait inside the Student Council Room. Thank You! You may now go back to your classrooms and take your lunches, the election will begin at 1:00 pm" the speaker said and go down the stage.

* * *

_- During Lunch Time -_

"Pshh~ D ! You surprised me!" Rica said as she slapped D's shoulder.  
"Ahahahaha! Sorry 'bout that, I just wanna surprise you" D winked.  
"So, the paper you're holding yesterday was for the candidacy right?" she asked, D nodded and smiled.  
"Oh~ what will be the first thing you'll do if you win?" Rica asked battling her eyelashes.  
"Hmm..the first thing I'll gonna do if I win...is to _kiss_ you" D smirked as he cupped her chin making her look towards him.  
"Stupid not that" she replied in a monotone voice which surprised D because his _'the moves' _didn't affect her.  
"Ah, I'm just kidding, well... If I won, I would throw a party for everyone, I'll have thanksgiving party and I-I-I'll also include B-Byakuran" he said stuttering. (A/N: LOL XD)  
"Then?"  
'Then of course, I'll support who the President will be. But.." D paused  
"but what?" she asked  
"but it'll be better if you were the President" D smiled, just then the bell rang signaling that lunch is over.  
"Oh, we better go to the Student Council Room now" D added as he grabbed Rica's arm and went towards the direction where the Student Council Room is. "Uhn" Rica nodded.

-_ FF to announcing of winners _-

"Okay!" the speaker cheerfully announced to the School's radio station.

"The winners for the Student Council Election are already here!" the speaker continued.

"Let's start with the PRO, the winner is Ms. Cassie Michaelis from 4th Year Class C!" everyone clapped inside the classrooms and the SC room congratulating the winner.

"Next, for the position of the Auditor, the winner is Mr. Ikuto Sakai from 4th Year Class D!"  
"Congrats bro!" a guy inside the SC room shake hands with him. "Thanks" he smiled.

"Next, the position for the Treasurer, we have Ms. Kasumi Nanami from 3rd Year Class A!"  
"for the postion of the Secretary, we have Ms. Rina Fukushima from 3rd Year Class C !"

"Here is the moment that all are waiting for !" the speaker boomed loud at the mike. Rica and D unconsciouly hold hands really tight because of nervousness, _'oh my gosh here it is ' _Rica thought as she took a deep breath.

"For the position of the Vice President and the President ! Congratulations to...Mr. D Gesso and Ms. Rica Cavallone both from 4th Year Class A !" the speaker announced cheerfully. Rica and D on the other hand, after hearing the announcement, they jumped and hugged each other not minding the audience behind them.

"Oh~ seems like our new President and her Vice is compatible with each other!" the audience cooed inside the room, they pulled each other from the hug then blushed. "Ahahaha! we're just kidding!" the newly elected Auditor laughed.

"Ehem, looks like you're having fun!" the teacher smiled cheerfully. "Hai!" everyone answered.

"Well, guys since it's near dismissal time why don't you go back to your classrooms and stay there until the bell rings and Ms. President, on Monday, you're already in charge of here, okay?" the teacher said.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Rica smiled.  
"Good! Now, please go back your rooms and congrats again!" the teacher said as she exit the room.

* * *

- _Later On _-

"NYAHAHAHAHAhA! Let's party!" the 15-year old cow shouted running across Byakuran's room, I repeat _Byakuran_'s room.  
"Oi, Lambo ! Stop running this is not your room y'know!" I-pin shouted and grabbed Lambo's shirt which made him trip and fall.  
"Ow...gotta...stay...calm.." he said to himself trying not to cry. I-pin just sighed and everyone inside the room laughed.

"SO~" Rica started, "Thank you for everyone's support !" she bowed while smiling,  
"You're welcome!" everyone smiled back.  
"By the way, where's D?" Yamamoto asked, looking around the room.  
"Uh, I think he'll be right here soon" Rica replied looking at her wrist watch

- _outside Byakuran's house _-

"Sh-should I-I ri-ring the d-doorbell?" D asked himself, his finger shaking.  
"Well, here goes nothing" D gulped, as he rang the doorbell, wishing that Byakuran will not be the one to open the door.

- _back to Byakuran's room _-

"Oh! I think he's here! I'll open it !" Rica said as she stood up and went down stairs. (A/N: Byakuran's house almost look like Tsuna's)

When she opened the door, she saw D. shivering. scared. sweating. "D? Are you alright?" Rica asked as she place her hand and his forehead, "Hmm, no fever. AH! I know why ! Don't worry, he's in the kitchen with Lal Mirch, haha!" Rica laughed as she dragged him upstairs.

* * *

- _in the kitchen _-

Lal Mirch yawned as she chopped the green onions. "Are you really that tired?" Byakuran asked, handling her a glass of water.  
She accepted it and said "thank you" before drinking it. After she drink it, she continued chopping then-

"AH!" she squeaked, looking at her now bleeding index finger.  
"What's the ma-" Byakuran stopped his sentence and immediately rushed to Lal and took her finger, and sip the blood to stop it from bleeding. Then, he brought out a band-aid and placed it on her index finger.

"There" he smiled, making Lal blush a little. "Does it still hurts?" he gently asked, "A little" she flinched. Then, an unexpected action of Byakuran made her blush even more, he kissed her finger. "Uhm, what are you doing?" she asked, "Taking the pain away" he simply answered. Then he kissed the back of her hand, then her arm, next is her shoulder and now her neck. Lal cannot move, her body was paralyzed by his touch. Byakuran held her other cheek and kissed the other one, next, he moved his finger to cup her chin, claiming her lips. Lal cannot believe what he had done, it was like _that_ time, she melted again into his kiss. (A/N: refer to Chapter 8 :D)

"LAL ~ BYAKURAN ~" a voice echoed through the hallway. It was Rica's voice, Lal and Byakuran parted like nothing happened and Byakuran went to the kitchen door to see her. "Yes~?" he popped out, "Is the food ready?" she asked. "Uhm, yeah, we'll just prepare it in the living room mind if you help us?" he smiled. "Hm, sure, why not?" she smiled back as she helped them to prepare.

The party went smoothly, everyone had fun, and everyone is there including Bluebell and Mukuro and others except for Hibari because we all know the reason why. D on the other hand was trying not to smack Byakuran, he doesn't know why! He just want to. After the party, everyone went home after that. It was a very fun night.

* * *

_"Kira-chan! Come on! I want to see him!" a 12 year old Rica shouted as she drag a 12 year old Kira to their garden._  
_"Onee-chan, I have a question" Kira said as she stopped. "Hmm?" Rica replied as she stopped also and looked back._  
_"Do you really love him?" Kira asked. Rica paused for a while then she replied, "YES ! I love him..very much" while smiling._

*beep. beep. beep. *

"Another dream again?" Rica asked to herself as she turned off the alarm clock.

_'I wonder who he is..'_

* * *

_okay! so it was finished ! haha ! _

_Sorry for too much OOC of Lal Mirch and Byakuran -_-. And pardon me for having a lame romantic scene._

_Anyway, please review and take care everyone!._

_Next Chapter: Kaiichou meets Fuuki Iinchou_

**_- RiCa1826 -_**


	14. Chapter 13: Kaiichou meets Fuuki Iinchou

_YO! I'M FINALLY BACK! DID YOU MISSED ME? DID YOU? DID YOU? *pouts*_

_Well anyway, Minna kon'nichiwa! I'm back for good! I'm sorry for not updating for *counts w/ fingers* almost 5 months!_

_Gommene minna D:_

_It's just that our school started last June and and, I couldn't find time to update here.._

_and, my prediction was right...Daniel, I and my bestie aren't classmates anymore *cries* But Hey! I could still continue this story up until the end. Daniel-kun can still read this XD_

_Anyway, thanks for those who favorite and reviewed in my story! Minna arigatou gozaimasu! *bows*_

_Now now, sit back, relax and enjoy the show in 3...2...1..._

* * *

**...Chapter 13: Kaiichou meets Fuuki Iinchou...**

* * *

_"Kira-chan! Look, D-kun gave me my favorite purple roses!" a 10 year old Rica Cavallone squealed as she ran to her twin sister._

_"That's great Rica-nee" Kira smiled._

_"I really love this roses" Rica sighed dreamily, clutching the roses. Kira just chuckled and patted her sister's head._

_"Neh onee-chan, have you been inlove?" Kira suddenly blurted out of the blue._

_"Eh? Demo, aren't we too young for that?" Rica cocked her head to the side in confusion._

_"Age doesn't matter silly onee-chan"_

_"Oh~ but, why did you suddenly asked?"_

_"B...because I think...I'm..i-in... l-love" Kira stammered, a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks._

_"Kyaa~ with whom? with D-kun? Oh my gosh I need to tell him!" Rica squealed for the second time that day before she attempted to run but failed to do so since her twin grabbed her wrist._

_"Baka-nee! It's not him!" Kira chided._

_"Oh? then who is it?"_

_"The...boy we saw at the park yesterday"_

_It took seconds for Rica to register what her sister said..._

_boy in the park..._

_yesterday-_

_"Kyaaa- eh...EH? ! The scary, creepy, hot KID?" Rica shouted._

_"Oi! He's not scary nor creepy...but yeah, he's hot" Kira smiled idioticly._

_"Why him?"_

_"I..don't know. Maybe love at first sight?"_

_"Though... do you know his name?"_

_"Kyoya...his name was Kyoya.." Kira blushed._

_"WOAH. How did you knew that? Oh my gosh my sister's growing up though she became a stalker!" Rica dramatically 'fainted' which earned a smack on her head._

_"Hey! Why'd you do that to your older sister?" Rica chided._

_"Baka I'm not! I asked for his name of course" Kira smiled proudly._

_"Oh? But how come I didn't notice you go near him?" Rica tilt her head to the side._

_"It's because you and D are busy flirting~" Kira smirked playfully_

_"O-oi! We're playing NOT flirting!" Rica defended, face red as a tomato._

_"If you say so~" Kira grinned._

-.-

"Kaiichou~" D whispered in Rica's ear. Rica didn't bulge to move an inch, obvious that she's still in dreamland.

"Kaiichou~" he whispered once more in those deep, husky voice of his.

"Lemme sleep" she slurred, D just sighed

'_How should I wake you up?_' he thought as he lick his dry lips. Just then, an idea came into his mind.

"Kaiichou, if you don't wake up..._I'll kiss you_..." he whispered in a seductive tone. And within a second, Rica's eyes fluttered open as she jerk up from her sleeping position and stood up before covering her mouth with with eyes, a blush making its way to her cheeks.

"Morning sunshine" D smirked, trying to suppress his laugh from her priceless expression.

"B-baka D!" she stammered,

"A-re? What was that again?" D smiled as he trapped Rica in the blackboard.

"fuck off" she glared up to him, trying not to blush because of the distance between them.

"Hmm? Pretty ladies shouldn't curse y'know.." D whispered as he move his face closer to hers.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

"Kaiichou! The club presidents are here~" a girly voice boomed out the door. D pulled away from Rica before she clear her throat and speak.

"Oh? Please send them in Rina-san"

The door opened and the club presidents started to enter one by one. They all sat on their respective places and paid attention to the girl standing at the front.

Rica took a glance around the room before clearing her throat,

"Good Morning Club Presidents of the Vongola College, I'm Rica Cavallone, your new Student Council President." she paused, noticing an empty chair beside the basketball club president.

"Uhm, where's the Disciplinary Committee President?" she asked.

"I'm here.." a deep voice spoke and a slightly dark and scary aura filled the room.

D stood up from his chair, eyes slightly wide to recognize the guy who just stepped in..

"You're..." D paused, forgetting the name that once stucked on his head.

"Hibari Kyoya..." Rica finished, slightly stunned.

Hibari's eyes widened but it went unnoticed for he regained his composure immediately and a smirk find way on his lips.

"I see you can still remember me...Kira Cavallone..."

* * *

_Cliffhangers~ oh how much I love them XD_

_Finally updated! Sorry it was short...blame the writer's block -_-"_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review! _

_Take care minna-san! :D_

_Next Chapter: __Rivalry between D and Hibari ? !_

**_ - RiCa1826 -_**


End file.
